Voo
by Ludi A
Summary: Levemente pós-série. Mística libera a força total dos poderes da Vampira contra uma mulher desconhecida, deixando-a desamparada e longe de casa, em poder de um antigo inimigo e alterada para sempre. O incidente de Carol Danvers no estilo Evolution. [TRANSLATION]
1. Capítulo 1

**Voo.**

**Uma Fanfiction de X-Men Evolution de Seriana Ritani Link do profile: ht*tp:*/*w*ww*.*fan*fiction*.*net/*u*/*1383030/*Seriana_Ritani  
**

**Sumário:** Levemente pós-série. Mística libera a força total dos poderes da Vampira contra uma mulher desconhecida, deixando-a desamparada e longe de casa, em poder de um antigo inimigo e alterada para sempre. O incidente de Carol Danvers no estilo Evolution.

**N/T:** Descobri que é muito difícil conseguir respostas de autoras de fanfics internacionais, com respeito à tradução e outras coisas também. A Seriana, em particular, foi a mais gentil e solícita que eu já entrei em contato. Então eu pediria encarecidamente que, se você leu, deixe uma review, pode ser muito simples tipo 'estou lendo', para que eu possa passar para o inglês e mandar para ela, como uma retribuição pela gentileza e pela permissão para a tradução, porque afinal, ela permitiu que nós brasileiros ampliássemos nosso rol de histórias da Vampira, do Gambit e dos X-Men no geral.

E sim, eu sei que 'Vôo' fica mais bonito, maaaas respeitemos a bendita reforma ortográfica. =(

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

"Eu amo o verão," Kitty Pryde anunciou, pela quarta vez em muitas horas.

"Não é verão," Kurt a lembrou. "Ainda é Abril."

"Mas não parece verão? Uma tarde de sábado, sem escola, sem dever de casa, sem Logan – apenas eu, meus dois melhores amigos e o shopping. "Ela fez um gesto expansivo, como estivesse abrangendo o largo pátio do shopping, a fonte brilhante, a luz do Sol se despejando através da claraboia, os cheiros emanando da praça de alimentação e as dúzias de lojas exibindo roupas, eletrônicos, skates, livros, jóias e tudo mais que um jovem americano poderia desejar.

"Uh-huh," Vampira disse sem se comprometer. "Encontro vocês em meia hora." Ela se desviou em direção a Hot Topic1.

"Ah, não vai não!" Kitty agarrou o pulso coberto por mangas longas da amiga e a puxou com toda sua força insignificante. "Você não vai comprar mais uma peça de roupa gótica, escura, sombria e sem graça. Você precisa de algo em tom pastel. Kurt, me ajude!"

Kurt olhou cautelosamente as duas garotas, uma puxando tão forte quanto podia, a outra relutantemente se permitindo ser arrastada a fim de evitar o risco de tocar sua amiga. "Eu acho que você está indo bem sozinha, Kitty."

"Kurt!" Vampira protestou queixosamente.

"Desculpe", disse Kurt com um encolher de ombros.

Animada pela sua vitória, Kitty levou Vampira a loja de roupa mais próxima e começou a empilhar peças de roupas em seus braços. "Tente azul. Muito azul. Saias azuis – você nunca veste saias divertidas. Ooh, essa jaqueta ficaria perfeita com elas. Leve dois tamanhos, no caso de um não servir. E um cinto. Experimente todos esses e veja qual deles fica melhor. O que você acha de salmão?"

"Gostoso?" Vampira tentou, lutando para segurar a pilha de tecidos conforme uma peça após outra escorregava para o chão;

"A cor, bobinha. Essa cor."

"Isso é rosa."

"Experimente."

"É _rosa_, Kitty!"

"É salmão. Experimente. Com esta blusa. Vai!"

"Esta é uma punição cruel e incomum", Vampira murmurou enquanto era conduzida até um provador.

"Você vai me agradecer mais tarde!" Kitty disse pela porta do provador.

"Aposto cinco dólares que eu não vou."

"Sapatos," Kitty pegou um par de sandálias de salto alto de uma prateleira e os empurrou através da porta.

"Kitty!" Vampira sussurrou, puxando as sandálias para que Kitty pudesse retirar seu braço. "Você sabe que não pode fazer esse tipo de coisa em público! E se o Professor ver você?"

"Ele não pode," ofereceu Kurt, que estava encostado contra a parede oposta ao provador da Vampira e mexendo com seu indutor de imagem. "Não hoje, de qualquer forma. Ele e Forge levaram Cérebro essa manhã para fazer alguns diagnósticos. Kitty poderia atravessar o chão agora e o Professor seria a única pessoa que _não_ perceberia."

"Você acha que ela deveria tentar primeiro amarelo ou verde?" perguntou Kitty. "Vamos lá, Kurt. Você tem que me ajudar a escolher alguma coisa." Ela agarrou o braço dele e o puxou em direção à frente da loja.

"Ela gosta de verde," Kurt apontou. "Porque ela não pode usar essa cor?"

"Porque ela gosta de verde _floresta_. Eu estou falando de verde _abacate._"

"Qual é a diferença?"

Dentro do provador, Vampira suspirou. Embora ela realmente gostasse da sua colega de quarto e estivesse feliz por ter uma amiga nesse mundo solitário, Kitty podia ser sufocante às vezes. Se resignando a uma tarde de compras, ela puxou suas luvas e camiseta e tentou a primeira das blusas que Kitty tinha atirado nela.

Ela mal tinha acabado de por a famigerada saia 'salmão' e estava enfiando seus pés naquelas absurdas sandálias de salto alto quando ouviu uma rápida batida na porta do provador. "Eu trouxe mais algumas coisas para você experimentar. Abra."

"Eu ainda estou experimentando as primeiras que você me deu!" Vampira protestou. Mais roupas ali e não haveria mais espaço para ela.

"Você vai gostar dessas. Me deixa entrar."

Vampira puxou a alça da segunda sandália, envolvendo-a em torno do seu tornozelo e em seguida estendeu a mão para o trinco.

No instante em que ela girava a trinco, um pensamento cruzou sua mente. _Porque a Kitty precisa de mim para abrir a porta para ela?_

Ela viu um vislumbre do rosto da Kitty, estranhamente frio e então ouviu o silvar de uma pistola de pneumática. Alguma coisa afiada havia penetrado no seu braço e antes que ela pudesse murmurar uma sílaba de protesto, a escuridão tomou sua mente.

'Kitty', com uma impressionante força para sua frágil estrutura, pegou Vampira no momento em que ela caiu e a acomodou sobre um banco estreito. Embora ela estivesse segurando o braço da garota desacordada com as mãos nuas, não mostrou sinais de estar sendo absorvida. Tão logo o corpo inconsciente estava acomodado, a forma delicada da Kitty deu lugar a imagem alta e poderosa de Mística, vestindo uma blusa gola alta de mangas longas, luvas e um capuz.

Mística tirou suas roupas protetoras e as enterrou na pilha de roupa no chão. Então, ela puxou um comunicador de um bolso quase-invisível na sua saia preta quase-indecente e o ativou. "Avalanche, Mercúrio, vocês podem ir. Eu destranquei a saída de emergência."

"Entendido," respondeu a voz de Pietro, quase muito rápida para ser compreendida.

"Pyro, você tem sete minutos."

"Entendido," Pyro disse com seu nasalado sotaque australiano.

"A partir de agora, estamos sem comunicação. Vão."

Mística guardou o comunicador mais uma vez e se transfigurou na forma da Vampira, vestida com seu usual conjunto gótico preto e verde. Balançando a cabeça para tirar a franja branca do olho, ela deixou o provador e se juntou a Kurt e Kitty na frente da loja.

Agora Kurt era quem estava sendo sobrecarregado por uma torrente de roupas. Ele as derrubou assim que a atenção de Kitty foi distraída pelo visual da Vampira. "Já acabou? Você nem mostrou alguma para gente! Não teve nada que você gostou?"

Vampira balançou a cabeça. "Eu só… realmente não estou gostando disso. Não hoje. Vamos sair e olhar algumas outras coisas."

"Tudo bem," Kitty disse hesitante, embora ela não parecesse entender como alguém 'não pudesse gostar' de fazer compras. "Você está bem?"

"Sim, só não quero ficar experimentando roupas, só isso."

De alguma forma persuadida, Kitty assentiu, e os três saíram da loja de roupas.

"Você tem certeza de que está bem?" Kurt perguntou baixinho, pousando uma mão no braço da Vampira. "Não deixe a Kitty te chatear. Ela só está sendo boba."

"Sim, estou legal," Vampira insistiu. Ela afastou a mão dele.

* * *

Na parte de trás de onde ficavam os provadores, as saídas de emergência da loja se abriram facilmente. Pietro colocou a cabeça para dentro e deu uma olhada em volta. "Limpo," ele cochichou para o Lance. "Vamos."

Sem esperar pelo Avalanche, ele disparou em direção aos provador onde Vampira ainda estava inconsciente. "Acha que pode carregar ela?" ele perguntou, puxando a porta aberta.

Lance se agachou para encaixar seus braços (de mangas compridas e luvas, como Mística também havia estado) por baixo dos joelhos e ombros de Vampira. "Ela é alta, mas não é tão pesada," ele decidiu, grunhindo um pouco enquanto levantava-a. "Pegue as roupas dela."

"Quais são dela?" perguntou Pietro, cutucando a pilha com o dedo do pé.

"Elas estão sobre o banco ali. Ela estava deitada em cima delas. Se apresse e segure a porta para mim."

"Ouviu o que você falou?" demandou Pietro, 'se apresse' era como ele era conhecido.

* * *

Kitty, Kurt e 'Vampira' estavam no meio do caminho do amplo corredor principal do shopping quando um estridente alarme soou. Luzes vermelhas começaram a piscar e com um chiado, sprinklers automáticos começaram a derramar água gelada no brilhante chão de mármore.

Kitty deu um gritinho estridente e tentou inutilmente cobrir a cabeça com os braços. "O que aconteceu?"

"Fogo," Kurt gritou para se fazer ouvir diante dos alarmes estridentes. "Vamos sair daqui antes que a água frite meu projetor!"

"A gente deve tentar ajudar?" perguntou Kitty hesitante.

"Não," disse Vampira. "O Corpo de Bombeiros provavelmente já está aqui. Nós só vamos atrapalhar." Ela se dirigiu para a saída mais próxima, juntando-se às dezenas de outros que estavam evacuando o shopping

"Eu acho que ela está certa," Kitty reconheceu. "Ei, Vampira, espere!"

* * *

No estacionamento, Avalanche e Mercúrio estavam lutando para colocar a inconsciente Vampira na parte traseira de um carro marrom comum. Pyro estava sentado no banco do passageiro, descaradamente não ajudando.

"Você quer pelo menos parar de assobiar?" Lance exigiu.

"Você não assobia depois de um bom dia de trabalho?" Pyro perguntou.

"Que trabalho? Tudo que você fez foi disparar um estúpido alarme de incêndio."

"Correção, companheiro: Eu disparei _todos_ os alarmes de incêndio. É preciso um truque para fazer algo assim em um prédio tão grande. Vocês dois podem ir mais depressa? Você-Sabe-Quem não vai querer esperar assim que ela chegar."

"Tenho uma ideia," Mercúrio resmungou. "Que tal você calar a boca e deixar a gente trabalhar?"

"Ela está vindo?" Avalanche perguntou, tentando fazer com que a cabeça da Vampira não caísse pesadamente sobre o queixo e ficasse enroscada no cinto de segurança.

"E como eu vou saber? Tem algumas centenas de pessoas andando nesse estacionamento e ela poderia ser qualquer um.

"Eu odeio trabalhar para essa mulher," Pietro gemeu.

"E eu odeio quando o leite azeda porque a nossa luz elétrica foi cortada," Lance rebateu, "então cala a boca e faça seu trabalho."

Um homem careca vestindo uma camiseta dos Raiders2 abriu a porta do motorista e entrou, "Amarre-a. Vamos."

Os três rapazes olharam para o homem. "Bem enervante quando ela faz isso," Pyro sussurrou. Avalanche e Mercúrio entraram no carro, apoiando Vampira um de cada lado e batendo as portas traseiras. Mística ligou o motor e colocou o carro para fora da vaga.

"Então, o que nós vamos fazer agora que nós temos ela? Pyro perguntou.

"Enquanto você estiver sendo pago, isso não é da sua conta." Mística rosnou.

* * *

"Vampira! _Vampira!_"

Kitty e Kurt passavam por dentro da multidão do lado de fora, seus gritos chamando por Vampira se tornando cada vez mais frenéticos. O Corpo de Bombeiros tinha chegado, e a multidão estava se reunindo do lado de fora do shopping para ver o que tinha acontecido. Ela ficava cada vez maior e mais densa a cada minuto e nenhum dos jovens X-Men tinha conseguido muito mais do que um vislumbre de Vampira desde que eles tinham saído do shopping, agora quase 15 minutos atrás. Quanto mais pessoas chegavam, mais difícil ficava para procurar sem recorrer aos poderes.

"Ela estava _aqui_!" Kitty gemeu. "Bem aqui! Eu a _vi_!"

"VAMPIRA!" Kurt berrou, colocando as mãos em forma de conchinha em volta da boca.

"Kurt?"

Kitty e Kurt viraram, torcendo para que a voz fosse da Vampira embora soubessem que não era; eles viram Jean forçando seu caminho através da multidão diante deles. "O que acontece?" ela perguntou, sua voz marcada com medo. "Tempestade me mandou para pegar vocês quando terminassem de fazer compras, mas -"

"Jean, nós perdemos a Vampira!" Kitty choramingou. "O alarme de incêndio disparou e nós saímos juntos, eu podia vê-la bem em frente de mim, e... e nós a perdemos!"

A expressão de Jean se tornou concentrada e ela fechou os olhos, buscando suas habilidades psíquicas para localizar a mente de Vampira. "Eu não consigo senti-la em nenhum lugar," ela anunciou depois de um minuto. "Vocês tem certeza de que ela não ficou dentro do shopping?"

"Positivo," Kurt disse. "Nós dois a vimos sair. Ela estava na nossa frente."

"Continuem procurando," Jean mandou. "Eu vou chamar o Logan."

* * *

Logan, não querendo ficar enfiado na Mansão numa tarde de sábado mais do que qualquer um queria, estava numa loja de artigos esportivos, um quilômetro adiante na estrada. Ele chegou ao shopping dentro de minutos, e tanto ele quanto sua motocicleta rugiam quando ele arrancou rumo ao estacionamento.

"Como vocês PERDERAM a Vampira?" ele exigiu, atirando para longe a bituca de um cigarro que supostamente ele não deveria estar fumando na frente dos estudantes. "Ela absorveu o elfo e desapareceu? Foi abduzida por alienígenas? É melhor vocês terem uma história muito boa, porque se um de vocês deixou um dos seus colegas de time simplesmente SUMIR-"

"Você pode rastreá-la?" Jean perguntou, ignorando a fúria descontrolada do seu professor.

"Numa multidão como essa?" Logan rosnou. "Não consigo sentir nada. Não poderia nem dizer se ela saiu, não a menos que ela tenha tocado algo." Ele tentou cheirar o ar duas vezes e bufou. Então repetiu o gesto mais uma vez. "Espere."

Sem qualquer explicação ou licença, ele começou a farejar o Kurt, que se mexeu desconfortavelmente. "Logan, você está fazendo todo mundo nos encarar."

Ignorando Kurt tão facilmente quanto Jean tinha ignorado-o, Logan agarrou a mão de Kurt e cheirou a palma. Então ele a afastou como se estivesse queimada, murmurando uma palavra que era até mais proibida na frente dos jovens do que o cigarro havia sido. "Quem você tocou na última meia hora?"

"Ninguém!" Kurt protestou. "Só a Vampira, por um segundo."

"Foi o que eu pensei." Logan virou sua atenção para o prédio evacuado. "Vampira nunca conseguiu sair de lá – pelo menos, não com vocês dois. Mística a pegou. Agora _pensem_. Antes que ela desaparecesse na multidão, quando foi a última vez que vocês tiraram os olhos dela, mesmo que por um segundo?"

"Ah..." Ambos Kitty e Kurt estavam anestesiados com pânico absoluto à menção do nome Mística, o que fazia a ação de pensar clara e rapidamente muito difícil. "Na loja de livros, talvez..." Tentou Kurt, freneticamente vasculhando seu cérebro para lembrar algo tão distante.

"Não, foi nos provadores!" choramingou Kitty. "P. Dalton's."

Logan assentiu. "Eu cuido disso. Ruiva, leve-os para casa." Ele plantou uma mão em cada uma das costas dos alunos e os empurrou até Jean. "Fale para o Professor botar o Cérebro para funcionar."

"Devo enviar a Tempestade para te ajudar?" Jean perguntou. Ainda que ele estivesse mais concentrado na caça prestes a começar, Logan fez uma nota mental para elogiá-la pela forma como estava mantendo a cabeça no lugar. O bom treinamento dela estava se mostrando.

"Não. Caçar a Mística não é um esporte coletivo. Eu não quero ter que ficar checando se ela não tomou a aparência de quem quer que esteja cobrindo minha retaguarda."

Jean assentiu. "Ligue quando você souber de algo."

"Imediatamente. Agora se mexam."

* * *

**Nota da Tradução Inglês-Português.**

1. Hot Topic é uma cadeia de varejo americana especializada em música, roupas e acessórios relacionados à cultura pop.

2. Oakland Raiders é uma equipe de futebol americano com sede em Oakland, Califórnia


	2. Capítulo 2

**Uma Fanfiction de X-Men Evolution de Seriana Ritani. Link do profile: ht*tp:*/*/*w*ww*.*fan*fiction*.*net/*u*/*1383030/*Seriana_Ritani**

**Sumário:** Levemente pós-série. Mística libera a força total dos poderes da Vampira contra uma mulher desconhecida, deixando-a desamparada e longe de casa, em poder de um antigo inimigo e alterada para sempre. O incidente de Carol Danvers no estilo Evolution.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Vampira começou a acordar, mas não conseguiu terminar completamente a ação. Havia um rugido maçante em seus ouvidos, como um motor, embora isso pudesse ser o efeito colateral das drogas que a tinham derrubado. O barulho aumentava e sumia em intervalos irregulares, provavelmente conforme ela recuperava e perdia sua consciência.

Em um momento, quando o barulho estava particularmente alto, ela ouviu a voz de uma mulher dizer – uma voz baixa e mal humorada que ela reconhecia até mesmo na sua atual condição. "Vista-a nas suas próprias roupas."

"Nós precisamos fazer isso?" perguntou um rapaz que soava muito como o Lance, com certo tremor de terror na voz.

O barulho desapareceu novamente. Quando ele ressurgiu, ela se sentiu sendo movida e manipulada, embora vagamente, como se tivesse recebido uma injeção de anestesia na espinha. Seus olhos foram forçadamente abertos no processo, e ela viu Lance, ruborizando furiosamente, deliberadamente evitando seu olhar drogado.

_Espere só até eu contar para Kitty o que você está fazendo_, Vampira pensou, mas ela não pôde dizer em voz alta, assim como não pôde afastá-lo enquanto ele, Pietro e Pyro a vestiam com suas próprias roupas.

"Onde estão os sapatos dela, então?"

"Não sei."

"Era para você ter trazido!"

"Que seja! Você era quem estava todo mal humorado com a história do 'se apressar'!"

"Esquece. Ela pode vestir esses."

"Eles realmente não combinam."

"Porque você se importa?"

Mais silêncio. Mais zumbido no cérebro dela.

Então as coisas ficaram mais silenciosas. Vampira podia identificar uma dor na cabeça e outra no estômago, ambas provavelmente pertenciam a ela, e a partir desses pontos ela pôde supor onde o resto do seu corpo estava. O barulho foi embora. Alguém com luvas estava tocando sua face.

"Abra os olhos, Vampira", ordenou Mística.

Os olhos da Vampira se abriram, embora ela não estivesse cem por cento certa de que tinha sido ela a fazer a ação. O rosto da Mística estava muito embaçado.

"Levanta."

As dores de cabeça e de estômago mudaram as posições relativas.

"Venha comigo."

Tudo estava tão desfocado que Vampira não tinha como saber se ela estava indo a algum lugar, ou até mesmo se ela ainda estava de pé. Mas uma ocasional sensação de puxão no que era provavelmente seu ombro garantiu que a Mística estava segurando forte seu braço.

"Bom dia. Eu necessito de uma licença de visitantes para minha filha, por favor. Sim, mesmo sobrenome. Muito obrigada. Aqui vai você, Marie."

Mais puxões. Um retinir que deveria ser de um elevador. Um comando sibilado. "Tire suas luvas."

_Eu preciso das minhas luvas_, pensou Vampira, mas ela deve ter tirado-as de qualquer forma porque Mística não falou mais nada para ela.

Puxão. Barulho. Rostos se aproximando e se desvanecendo na neblina.

"Senhorita Danvers? Com licença, Senhorita Danvers!"

"Sim? Desculpe-me, mas não acho que nos conhecemos."

"Meu nome é Ellie Dale, da R&D. Perdoe-me por te incomodar – eu sei que você deve estar com pressa – mas minha filha, Marie, é uma grande fã sua e ela queria tanto te conhecer..."

"Ah, claro. Não, está tudo certo; eu tenho uns minutinhos. Olá, Marie."

"Não seja tão tímida, querida. Pegue a mão dela. Está tudo bem."

_Não, não está! Se afaste de mim, seja lá quem você for! Não me toque! Não._

Tarde demais.

A consciência de Vampira retornou rapidamente ao seu corpo numa labareda ardente de dor. Na frente dela estava a mulher que Mística tinha chamado de "Senhorita Danvers". Ela só viu a face claramente por um segundo – um rosto bonito, cabelo loiro emoldurando-o e grudando nas bochechas devido ao suor que as cobria, olhos azuis brilhantes arregalados com terror, boca aberta num grito silencioso de dor. Vampira tinha um aperto mortal na sua mão. Ela podia sentir a corrente elétrica subindo rapidamente através do seu braço como canivetes pegando fogo, através do seu peito e dentro do seu cérebro–

Vampira gritou. Era um som que nunca tinha se ouvido fazer antes: duro, quase um ganido de agonia. Os músculos da sua mão e braço convulsionaram, afrouxando o aperto.

"Espere, Vampira!" Mística ordenou, e Vampira sentiu sua mão enrijecer mais uma vez. Gritando e gritando, ela tentou se forçar a soltar. Seus dedos tremeram e se torceram com dor e o conflito. Os dedos da Senhorita Danvers começaram a escapar, agora escorregadios devido ao suor que escorria de ambas.

"Não solte!" gritou Mística. Ela agarrou o pulso da Vampira com uma mão enluvada e o da Danvers com a outra, pressionando as palmas uma contra a outra.

A dor começou a diminuir. Vampira não podia parar de gritar. Até sob o efeito de drogas, da dor, do medo, ela sabia instintivamente o que significava o alívio que se aproximava: Miss Danvers, quem quer que ela fosse, estava morrendo.

A corrente elétrica que queimava agora recuava das suas pernas e do braço esquerdo, drenada pela sua cabeça, condensada numa fina linha ardente que ia da palma da sua mão até seu coração, e então desapareceu inteiramente. O rosto de olhos azuis afundou-se num nevoeiro e então estava perdido. Vampira gritou. Mesmo depois de ter sentido uma picada de agulha em seu braço e de ser engolida pela escuridão da inconsciência, ela podia ouvir os ecos de duas vozes angustiadas reverberando através da sua mente.

O ruído do motor estava de volta quando a sua consciência começou a reafirmar-se. Suas dores haviam sumido. Sua mente estava clara, só um pouco confusa por estar adormecida por muito tempo.

_Eu estou provavelmente num avião._

Ela espiou com um olho aberto para confirmar sua hipótese. Ela estava deitada num piso de metal sob um teto de metal curvado, próxima a uma enorme torre de computador.

_Sim. Avião. _Seus olhos se desviaram até um logotipo próximo ao topo do computador. _56-320 avião espião. Eu me pergunto como ela conseguiu um desses. Porque ninguém percebeu que um avião espião estava faltando?_

Ela se sentiu particularmente despreocupada. Um avião em pleno voo não era um problema de forma alguma. Seria uma queda fácil até o chão. Não deveria ser mais do que três quilômetros até lá; havia bastante atmosfera ainda. Ela podia quase ver as paredes de metal em volta dela se contorcerem e se curvarem com a força dos ventos lá fora. Era frágil como papel. Ela podia rasgá-la e abri-la com uma mão só...

E ela o fez.

O vento a pegou quase que instantaneamente e a sugou do avião, atirando-a para longe da explosão dos motores. Ela deu uma boa olhada no avião antes de cair abaixo dele, sendo arremessada, na seqüência, como se estivesse numa piscina com ondas. Era divertido. Ela sentiu uma súbita necessidade de gritar "Whee!" no momento em que seu corpo completamente relaxado fez uns movimentos de vai e vem e então se estabilizou nesse negócio de cair. Iria levar um longo tempo até ela atingir o chão.

Ela decidiu voltar a dormir.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Voo.**

**Uma Fanfiction de X-Men Evolution de Seriana Ritani. Link do profile: ht*tp:*/*/*w*ww*.*fan*fiction*.*net/*u*/*1383030/*Seriana_Ritani**

**Sumário:** Levemente pós-série. Mística libera a força total dos poderes da Vampira contra uma mulher desconhecida, deixando-a desamparada e longe de casa, em poder de um antigo inimigo e alterada para sempre. O incidente de Carol Danvers no estilo Evolution.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

"Uuuuuuugh..."

"Bom dia, _chère_."

A luz tremeluzente que se pressionava contra as pálpebras da Vampira estava fazendo horrores ao seu cérebro dolorido. O interior de sua boca parecia estar revestido em cola meio seca, mas ela conseguiu libertar sua língua e murmurar, "Se você é quem eu penso que é, eu vou vomitar."

Ela abriu os olhos vagarosamente e olhou em volta. Estava deitada de costas sobre um piso de concreto morno em um quarto tão minúsculo que provavelmente não tinha sido concebido para ser um quarto. O teto mal chegava a um metro e meio. Havia apenas três paredes de metal. Onde a quarta deveria estar, jazia uma grade de metal pendendo desajeitadamente de um dos cantos de sua estrutura. No meio do quarto uma fogueira queimava, alimentada por pedaços quebrados do que pareciam caixotes velhos; do outro lado dela, observando-a com um usual sorriso cínico no seu rosto estúpido, estava a pessoa que ela menos queria ver no mundo: Remy 'Gambit' LeBeau.

O estômago dela se contorceu miseravelmente. "Uhhhhh... Eu te avisei..."

Rápido como um gato, Gambit soltou as cartas com as quais estava jogando e manobrou em volta do fogo para ajudá-la na escalada para fora através da grade. Ela emergiu numa calçada banhada nas sombras. A maior parte das luzes da rua repleta de estabelecimentos comerciais estava queimadas. Na sarjeta em frente dela estava -graças a Deus - um bueiro.

Seu estômago forçou a passagem do seu parco conteúdo garganta acima. Os músculos do intestino e garganta se torceram de um jeito estranho causando bastante dor e a queimação do ácido na sua boca e no seu nariz era o pior, mas o que trouxe lágrimas aos seus olhos foi a repugnância e a humilhação de toda a situação.

Gambit manteve o cabelo dela longe do rosto com um toque cuidadoso de uma mão enluvada. "Devagar, _chérie_. Ponha tudo para fora e você vai se sentir melhor."

"Me sentir melhor?" ela gemeu. "Com você me vendo vomitar em mim mesma?"

"Você não é a primeira pessoa que eu vejo que não pode lidar com licor, cigarros ou com seis tipos diferentes de drogas sob as quais foi submetida. Aqui não tem água então você vai ter que cuspir, cuspir e cuspir até o gosto desaparecer."

Vampira fez como ele disse, embora tenha levado muitas cuspidas para diminuir a queimação na sua boca. Antes que ela tivesse acabado, seus cotovelos começaram a tremer sob seu peso.

"Está entrando em choque," Gambit falou. "Você está com frio?"

Vampira assentiu, muda. Ela queria estar em qualquer lugar no mundo menos ali. Ter sido raptada era agora uma lembrança distante.

Gambit tirou seu sobretudo e o envolveu em volta dos ombros dela. "Vamos voltar para dentro. Você pode ficar perto do fogo e se manter aquecida e todos esses tremores vão passar."

Segurando o casaco em volta dela com uma mão, Vampira se arrastou de volta para o espaço minúsculo e caiu, exausta, no chão de concreto. "Onde eu estou?"

"Baltimore. Distrito comercial."

"Como eu vim parar aqui?"

"Eu te trouxe. Evitei que os agentes federais te achassem. Eles estavam por todo lugar depois que a cidade inteira viu você caindo."

"De – de um avião."

"Você se lembra?"

Vampira começar a balançar a cabeça, mas então pensou melhor. "Não realmente. Só... é como se fosse um sonho. Havia um avião, com um grande disco na parte superior… 56-320, E…"

_E uma mulher morrendo._

O pensamento a fez se sentir contente – não feliz, mas contente, como se ela pudesse flutuar pelo céu e se perder para sempre na escuridão infinita do espaço. Um pânico intenso a invadiu no instante em que ela sentiu seu estômago afundar.

_Foi uma alucinação. Eu estava drogada. Não foi real._

Ela se sentiu mergulhar no concreto.

Gambit estava com o cenho franzido pensativamente do outro lado da fogueira. "Você tem certeza que era um 56-320?"

"Nesse momento, eu não tenho certeza nem do meu próprio nome."

"Qual é o seu nome?"

"Não é da sua conta, isso é o que ele é."

Gambit sorriu. "Bom ver que está se sentindo melhor. Você sabe alguma coisa sobre aviões?"

"Não. Os garotos tagarelam sobre eles o tempo todo, mas eu nunca escuto."

"Então como você sabe que era um 56-320?"

"Quem se importa? Eu quero saber como eu cai dele, e principalmente, como eu não me machuquei."

"Machucada, _mon oeil_. Você deveria estar morta. Deveria ser uma mancha na calçada." Gambit escolheu uma carta da pilha no chão e começou a deslizá-la através dos dedos. "Sente quieta aí e me conte tudo o que consegue se lembrar."

Vampira falou. A maior parte. Não sobre a mulher – não havia jeito de ela sequer admitir ter sonhado com aquilo. Mas falou tudo que podia se lembrar sobre o sequestro, o avião e a queda. Não formou uma história muito coerente, mas Vampira não estava disposta a se importar.

"Você tinha os poderes de alguém," disse Gambit quando ela acabou. "Isso está bastante claro. Mas porque a Mística iria te encher de drogas para pegá-los, eu não sei."

Vampira trouxe o braço esquerdo até o rosto e levantou a manga verde da sua blusa semi transparente. Na dobra do seu cotovelo havia seis ou sete minúsculos pontos vermelhos, feridas deixadas pelas picadas de uma agulha hipodérmica. Ela estremeceu e ajeitou o braço em segurança debaixo do corpo. "Logan e o Professor vão descobrir. Eu preciso ligar para o Instituto."

"Não pode."

"Porque não?" Vampira ergueu sua cabeça dolorida somente o suficiente para olhar feio para ele. "Eu estou te avisando, Cajun. Eu já fui raptada demais por um dia."

"Ei," Gambit disse, soando insultado. "_Você_ é quem caiu no _meu_ território. Não pode ligar porque se a Mística realmente tiver um 56-320 – e me intriga como ela conseguiu um – então ela pode ouvir qualquer rádio, TV e sinal de telefone ao redor de 50 milhas. Você faz uma ligação e ela vai saber exatamente onde você está. Nós temos que esperar o Cerebro te localizar."

"Ele não vai," Vampira disse miseravelmente, abaixando a cabeça novamente. "Levaram o Cerebro para fazerem alguns diagnósticos hoje de manhã... ou seja lá qual manhã foi. Mesmo se eles estivessem fazendo isso até agora, não iriam conseguir me localizar a essa distância a menos que eu use meus poderes novamente." Ela olhou Gambit avidamente. "Hm."

Ele ergueu um dedo de advertência, a carta pousada por um momento entre os dedos anelar e mindinho. "Nem pense nisso, _chérie_."

"Então o que eu devo fazer?"

"Vá dormir. Nós estamos bastante seguros por essa noite. Pela manhã nós pensaremos como te levar para casa."

Vampira olhou-o com desconfiança. "Você vai me ajudar?"

"Ninguém mais nessa cidade vai te ajudar, e você não vai conseguir fazer sozinha todo o caminho de volta até Nova York e Bayville."

Ela o encarou. "Poderia, se eu quisesse."

Ele sorriu maliciosamente. "De nada, _chère_,"

* * *

Kitty Pryde enfiou a cabeça através do teto do escritório do Professor Xavier, mal ousando respirar. Julgando pelas vozes elevadas que ela pôde escutar, ele estaria muito ocupado para percebê-la, e mesmo se ele a pegasse espiando, a chance de descobrir algo valia qualquer punição que ele pudesse infligir.

O professor estava sentado na frente de um grande monitor de tela plana na parede de seu escritório, que estava transmitindo dois vídeos: um era de um homem com uniforme militar verde-oliva, o outro era do Sr. Logan.

"Por favor, coronel, ouça. Na tarde de sábado, uma de minhas alunas foi seqüestrada. No domingo de manhã, ela foi vista, por inúmeras testemunhas e por uma câmera de vídeo, caindo a uma velocidade anormalmente lenta ao longo de Baltimore, Maryland. Felizmente um dos meus alunos viu a notícia, porque as imagens só passaram uma vez antes de a estação sair do ar. Agora eu ouço relatos de equipes militares vasculhando a área de Baltimore. Compreendo que você deseja proteger os seus interesses, mas essa menina é uma das minhas alunas. Ela não representa uma ameaça à segurança nacional, mas tem necessidades médicas especiais e deve voltar para casa o mais rápido possível. Por favor, diga-me se o seu pessoal tiver encontrado-a."

"Desculpe-me Professor, mas até que este assunto seja resolvido essa é uma informação secreta-"

"_O que vocês fizeram com a nossa garota_?" Logan rosnou. Ainda que não houvesse nenhuma maneira pela qual ele pudesse machucar alguém através de uma conversa de vídeo, o soldado recuou um pouco. "Se vocês a prenderam em algum centro de detenção secreto, então é melhor você ter pago o seu seguro de vida, porque ninguém mexe com meus garotos."

"Quem é você?" o soldado exigiu.

"Fale onde Vampira está e você não vai ter que descobrir."

"O que aconteceu para fazer com que esse assunto se tornasse tão crítico para o seu departamento?" o Professor perguntou. Kitty notou – assim como, ela supôs, tinha feito o outro cara – que o Professor não havia se incomodado em pedir que o Logan parasse de atacar. "Há outros acontecimentos que vocês estão conectando com o desaparecimento da Vampira que estão te preocupando. Diga-nos o que é e nós seremos capazes de te ajudar"

"Isso é confidencial, senhor."

Kitty podia ver o Professor pressionar os lábios em uma linha fina e insatisfeita. "Obrigado pelo seu tempo, coronel. Lamento por ter te incomodado." Ele tocou um botão na tela e a imagem se apagou, deixando apenas o rosto carrancudo de Logan.

"Ele sabe onde ela está."

"Não," disse o Professor, cansado. "Ele não sabe. Isso é o que me preocupa mais. Qual é o seu progresso?"

"Eu estou a apenas algumas horas de Baltimore. Com sorte, a cavalaria já vai ter se mandado até lá e quando eu chegar vou poder farejar algum vestígio."

"Por favor, seja discreto. Nós já temos preocupações o suficiente sem te colocar contra o exército dos Estados Unidos."

"Vou dar o melhor de mim, Charles, mas você sabe que eu farei o que eu tiver que fazer, se for necessário. Eu vou trazer a Vampira de volta. Não me importo se eles vão trazer a Marinha, a Força Aérea, os Fuzileiros Navais ou a Guarda Costeira."

"Se eu dormir essa noite, será apenas porque sei disso."

Kitty se sentia da mesma forma.

Uma vez, meses atrás, num momento em que a cozinha estava vazia no início da manhã, ela criou coragem para perguntar ao Sr. Logan algo que ela vinha querendo saber há muito tempo. "Senhor Logan... você já matou alguém?"

Ele levantou os olhos do jornal, com um sorriso completamente inadequado para a questão. "De jeito nenhum eu vou responder isso, Tampinha".

Aquilo foi resposta o suficiente. "Se um de nós estiver com problemas, você mataria alguém para nos manter a salvo, se você tivesse que fazer?"

"Sim..." O tom dele tinha sido o de uma pessoa que não tinha a menor idéia do por que estava sendo questionado com uma pergunta cuja resposta era tão óbvia. Mas Kitty precisava ouvi-lo dizer isso. Às vezes, a vida no Instituto era assustadora; todo mundo parecia disposto a pegar os X-Men. Mas o Sr. Logan sempre estava lá, rosnando, provocando, ameaçando, protegendo-os como cinqüenta rolos de arame farpado separando os alunos de tudo que pudesse prejudicá-los. Muitas noites, Kitty pôde dormir só porque ela sabia que ele estava lá. Hoje iria ser uma dessas noites. Ele iria trazer a Vampira de volta, não importava o que custasse.

Kitty se puxou para fora do teto e foi para a cama.

* * *

**N/A: **Os lapsos do Gambit usando o francês geralmente não revelam nada importante, mas se os leitores ficarem morrendo de curiosidade para saber o que ele está murmurando, eu vou anotar as traduções nos finais dos capítulos.

_Chère_ e _chérie_: Como você já provavelmente supôs, esses são termos que expressam carinho. Chère é, para mim, o mais interessante, pois ele também carrega a conotação de 'caro', ou de forma alternativa 'digno de um preço elevado'. Os equivalentes mais próximos em português são _caro_ e _precioso_, que implicam tanto que algo é bem amado quanto que é de grande valor.

_Mon oeil_: Literalmente 'meu olho'. Uma expressão de incredulidade.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Voo.**

**Uma Fanfiction de X-Men Evolution de Seriana Ritani. Link do profile: ht*tp:*/*/*w*ww*.*fan*fiction*.*net/*u*/*1383030/*Seriana_Ritani**

**Sumário:** Levemente pós-série. Mística libera a força total dos poderes da Vampira contra uma mulher desconhecida, deixando-a desamparada e longe de casa, em poder de um antigo inimigo e alterada para sempre. O incidente de Carol Danvers no estilo Evolution.

N/T: Olá a todos! Então, estou tentando postar os capítulos relativamente rápido porque dá para ver que tem uma quantidade legal de pessoas lendo e por isso eu fico feliz. Aquela velha história de aumentar a oferta de fics do fandom sempre me empolga =)

Em contrapartida, eu fico um pouco envergonhada, uma vez que não tenho reviews para traduzir e enviar para a autora, como um gesto de gentileza que seria mais do que bem vindo da nossa parte. Chego numa conclusão um pouco triste, de saber que tem gente lendo, mas que quase ninguém está se importando em deixar qualquer comentário que seja.

Então eu reitero meu pedido, se você leu, escreva qualquer coisa. Isso até me dá estimulo para continuar traduzindo e também para pedir permissão para traduzir novas histórias, que certamente tem o poder de enriquecer nosso rol de fanfics. Obrigada!

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Ela tocou o chão, o pé esquerdo primeiro, afastando do rosto os cabelos emaranhados pelo vento. "Como foi, Tenente?"

"Foi bom, Carol. Boa corrida. Se apresse, troque de roupa e me encontre no refeitório. O time de propulsão quer repassar as especificações do projeto deles com a gente."

"Sim, senhor." Ela pegou uma toalha pendurada nas costas de uma cadeira próxima e enxugou o suor do seu rosto. "Meu Deus, essa umidade!"

"Bem vinda à Flórida."

Ela virou para se dirigir para o vestiário quando uma voz estranha chamou por ela. "Senhorita Danvers! Com licença!"

A voz pertencia a uma mulher, baixa e simples, começando a ficar grisalha, praticamente arrastando atrás de si uma adolescente com roupa escura e maquiagem pesada de gótica. Os olhos da garota estavam desfocados. _Provavelmente chapada, coitada._

Uma grande onda de piedade brotou dentro dela. Ela queria dar a garota um abraço tão apertado quanto ela pudesse suportar, mas ao invés disso se satisfez com um aperto de mão -

E então tudo foi agonia e pânico.

* * *

"_Viens, chérie_. Acorda. Nós temos que ir."

Vampira se sentou como uma catapulta, seu rosto coberto com suor. Gambit saltou para trás, cuidadoso em não permitir que ela esbarrasse nele. "Você está bem? Pode andar?"

Ela assentiu. _Um sonho. Só um sonho_. "Sim, estou bem."

O fogo tinha se extinto. A luz cinzenta da madrugada emoldurava a figura de Gambit enquanto ele se agachava na entrada do esconderijo, estendendo uma mão para ela. "_Viens alors,_" ele ordenou, acenando.

Vampira não entendeu uma palavra do seu francês embaralhado da Louisiana, mas ela pôde perceber que eles estavam com pressa. Ela tirou o casaco e o arrumou sobre os braços, então engatinhou para o ar frio e úmido da manhã.

"Há um trem saindo em direção a Nova York," ele falou enquanto a guiava rua abaixo. "Não é todo o caminho até Bayville, mas pelo menos é mais perto do que aqui."

"Outro passeio de vagão?" Vampira resmungou. Ela não tinha intenção reclamar, não quando Gambit estava ajudando-a sem nenhuma razão aparente, mas ela ainda estava grogue e o sonho permanecia desconfortavelmente provocando sua mente.

Gambit olhou de volta para ela, sorrindo. "Pelo menos eu não te amarrei dessa vez."

O pátio ferroviário ficava apenas a uns quarteirões de distância do seu esconderijo. Mesmo a essa hora da manhã (o relógio de pulso de Vampira indicava que era cinco e quarenta e cinco) havia pessoas lá. Gambit se esquivou entre os vagões com uma facilidade adquirida através da prática, com Vampira bem atrás dele, e mantendo ambos fora de vista, até chegar a um pequeno prédio ao lado dos trilhos.

"Escritório do supervisor," ele explicou. Ele levou a mão até o bolso do seu sobretudo, o qual Vampira ainda estava vestindo, e puxou um curta tira metálica de lá. À medida que ele inseria a tira no espaço entra a porta e a estrutura, Vampira se pegou pensando na quantidade de equipamento de ladrão que ela estava vestindo e o que encontraria se colocasse as mãos nos bolsos.

Após alguns segundos, a porta se abriu. Gambit guardou a tira metálica e se endireitou. "Você pode se lavar aqui. Me encontre lá fora."

"Mas e se o supervisor vier?"

"Faça cara de coitada, pergunte o caminho para a interestadual e então me encontre lá fora."

Antes que ela pudesse responder, ele tinha ido. Vampira olhou nervosamente em torno do pátio ferroviário, então entrou empurrando a porta.

Havia um banheiro conectado com o escritório. Evidentemente o supervisor estava acostumado a trabalhar por longas horas porque Vampira também encontrou uma toalha, uma navalha e um tubo de pasta de dente, embora a toalha fosse dura e a tampa do creme dental estivesse longe de ser encontrada. Ela escovou e tirou dos seus dentes a sensação repugnante com um pouco da pasta, usando o dedo como uma escova de dente improvisada; então lavou a sujeira, o suor e a maquiagem grudada do rosto. Ela odiava o quão pálida ela parecia no espelho quebrado e manchado, mas não tinha jeito de consertar isso, e imaginou que, por enquanto, deveria simplesmente ser grata por estar relativamente limpa.

Quando ela se esgueirou para a parte traseira do edifício, encontrou Gambit agachado próximo a uma torneira enchendo galões com água.

"Aqui," ele disse, passando para ela uma garrafa cheia. "Cuidado para não derramar. Não consegui achar as tampas."

"Você tirou isso de uma lata de lixo?" Vampira exigiu.

"Nah. Comprei na 7-Eleven (1)," Gambit falou sério para esconder o ar zombeteiro. "Nós estamos com pressa e se ficarmos o dia inteiro num vagão quente de trem sem água, vamos passar mal." Ele fechou a torneira e pegou os outros dois galões. "Vamos lá. Fique por perto."

Eles fizeram o caminho de volta se esquivando através da frota de vagões, subindo com cuidado sobre os engates para evitar derramar a água. Quando eles chegaram ao que Remy dissera ser o trem que iria para Nova York, caminharam seu comprimento por quase 400 metros antes de encontrarem um vagão que ele gostasse. Ele energizou a fechadura que abriu com uma pequena explosão e empurrou a porta, então saltou com uma facilidade não natural para o dentro do vagão. "Passe as garrafas."

Enquanto ela passava a primeira, o vagão estremeceu. "_Vite_!" Gambit mandou, praticamente arrancando o recipiente das suas mãos. Ela se apressou para entregar o segundo, depois o terceiro.

O trem emitiu um áspero ruído metálico, começando a rastejar para frente. Gambit agachou e estendeu as duas mãos. "Vamos!"

Vampira agarrou as mãos dele e na seqüência as sentiu se fecharem em torno das suas como se fossem de ferro. Ele puxou enquanto o trem ganhava velocidade, aparentemente mais disposto a deixar que ela se arrastasse ao lado do vagão do que permitir que ela ficasse em Baltimore. Vampira saltou, sentindo o chão sob suas sandálias absurdamente extravagantes se afastar. Ela bateu sua perna contra a lateral do vagão, mas seu peito conseguiu atingir o piso. Ela se contorceu, Gambit puxou e em segundos ela estava em segurança a bordo.

"_Sacré!_" Gambit praguejou, massageando as mãos. "Quase esmagou minhas mãos! Ainda bem que você não é tão pesada."

Vampira ainda estava tentando recuperar o fôlego. Gambit flexionou os dedos algumas vezes para se certificar que a circulação estava de volta e então a ajudou a ficar de pé. "Me ajude a fechar a porta."

Ela colocou todo o seu peso na massiva porta deslizante, e juntos eles rolaram-na até fechar a abertura.

"_Voilà_," ele anunciou, limpando-se da poeira. "De primeira classe por todo o caminho."

Vampira sentou-se em um caixote para examinar a perna que ela havia batido. "Obrigada," ela murmurou. Nem mesmo uma marca; ela havia tido sorte.

Ele deu de ombros. "Você não achou que eu ia partir sem o meu casaco, não é?"

Vampira tirou o sobretudo dos seus ombros. "Aqui."

"Fique com ele, se ainda estiver com frio. Você vai enjoar dele quando o vagão começar a esquentar." Ele se sentou com as costas contra uma grade, esticou suas longas pernas e fechou os olhos. "Vamos ficar aqui um tempo, então é melhor você ficar confortável."

Um vagão preenchido pela metade com caixotes dificilmente era a ideia de conforto que a Vampira tinha. Ela sentiu uma pontada súbita de saudade da sua cama quente na mansão, das suas roupas limpas, do seu chuveiro, da cozinha cheia de comida e de todos os seus amigos que não tinham antecedentes criminais e que nunca haviam intencionalmente tentado seqüestrá-la ou explodi-la.

Mas ela não tinha nenhuma dessas coisas. O que ela tinha era um criminoso Cajun muito presunçoso, um sobretudo que ainda estava muito quente e uma carona para Nova York. Poderia ser pior. Não muito pior, mas ainda assim poderia.

Ela se enrolou entre os caixotes, apertando o casaco firmemente em volta de si, tentou dormir e espantar da memória seus sonhos abomináveis.

O relógio de pulso da Vampira indicava que era pouco depois das onze da manhã. Ela e Gambit tinham dormido, começado a tomar a água e aberto a porta quando o Sol começou a bater no teto do vagão. Agora Gambit estava sentado jogando cartas, distraidamente, e Vampira estava acomodada na porta, observando a paisagem enquanto prosseguiam ruidosamente. Gambit parecia perfeitamente contente em se sentar em silêncio todo o caminho até Nova York, mas quanto mais Vampira era deixada com seus próprios pensamentos mais ela pensava em coisas que não gostaria – o que estaria acontecendo em casa, as marcas de agulha no seu braço, a queda do avião que pareceu um sonho, o jeito que o vagão balançava e se torcia como se as paredes fossem feitas de folha de alumínio, a memória que não tinha sido real.

"Por que você está me ajudando?" ela perguntou de repente.

Gambit olhou para cima, o quatro de ouros em sua mão pronto para cair sobre alguma outra coisa. "Pode repetir?"

"Por que você está me ajudando? Eu não sou problema seu."

Ele sorriu. "Talvez eu não esteja te ajudando. Você só tem a minha palavra de que estamos indo para onde eu disse que iríamos."

Vampira não tinha pensado naquilo. "Por que você iria mentir para mim?"

"Hábito, talvez. Ou eu poderia estar te seqüestrando de novo."

"Sim, porque deu muito certo da última vez."

Ele deu de ombros e colocou sua carta no lugar apropriado. "Consegui o que eu queria." Em seguida olhou para ela, seu sorrisinho irreverente desapareceu. "Mas eu não teria dado o fora de lá se você não tivesse voltado. Você não tinha que fazer aquilo. Então, eu te devo uma. Vou te levar para casa. Gambit paga seus débitos." Ele juntou suas cartas, enfiou-as em um bolso do sobretudo (Vampira há muito tinha dado devolvido o casaco; algo no bolso estava cutucando-a e ela não queria descobrir o que era) e veio sentar-se no lado oposto da porta.

"Então… O que você estava fazendo em Baltimore, afinal?" Vampira perguntou hesitante. Ela provavelmente não ia querer saber o que ele esteve fazendo, mas era a única coisa que conseguia pensar para manter a fraca conversa, uma vez que ela não queria se sentar em silêncio com seus pensamentos por mais um minuto. "Eu achei que você tivesse ficado na sua terra natal, com sua família."

Gambit riu, olhando a paisagem passar voando por eles "Isso é o que você pensou."

"Sim," Vampira disse, surpreendida pela resposta singularmente inútil.. "Eu sei que você e seu pai não se dão bem, mas Nova Orleans ainda é sua cidade, não é?"

Ele sorriu – não para ela, mas para algo que apenas ele podia ver. "Nova Orleans sempre será minha cidade. Isso não significa que eu possa voltar."

"O que aconteceu? Os Assassinos ainda estão atrás de você?"

"Você se tornou muito mais abelhuda desde a última vez que nos encontramos, _chère_."

Vampira deu de ombros. "Apenas curiosidade, só isso."

"Não é uma coisa tão boa, às vezes."

"Melhor do que sentar aqui encarando minhas unhas. Por quanto tempo mais vamos ficar nessa coisa?"

"Muito tempo." Ele a avaliou por um momento, então pareceu ficar com pena dela. "Vamos sair do vento. Você sabe como jogar _five card stud __(_2)?"

Vampira sacudiu negativamente a cabeça. "E eu não tenho nada para apostar também."

"Jogamos com pedrinhas por enquanto. Você fica me devendo um jogo de verdade."

Vampira não estava certa se ela gostou de como aquilo havia soado, mas estava entediada o bastante para ceder. Ela foi até onde ele estava jogando anteriormente e se sentou para aprender a jogar pôquer.

* * *

"Wolverine para Xavier."

"Sim, Logan? Quais são as novidades?"

"Eu peguei um rastro. Os agentes federais não a encontraram. Essas são as boas notícias."

"E quais são as más notícias?"

"Há outro rastro com ela, e este fede como um pântano na Louisiana."

"Gambit?"

"O nariz sabe, Chuck. Achei restos de uma fogueira em uma parte do sistema de ventilação de um desses armazéns refrigerados e decadentes. Parece que eles se esconderam a noite passada aqui. Eu os rastreei até o pátio ferroviário, mas o rastro se perdeu. Mas os garotos aqui me informaram que um par de trens saiu essa manhã, um direcionado para Nashville, o outro para Nova York. Então agora nós temos um problema. Se Vampira é quem está tomando as decisões nessa dupla, então eles estão indo para o norte, mas se é o Cajun que detém todas as cartas..."

"Não acho que Gambit iria querer prejudicar a Vampira."

"Eu adoraria vê-lo tentar. Boas intenções não o impediram de levá-la a força para a Louisiana."

"Aquilo foi uma circunstância única para ele. Foi premeditado. Todas as evidências sugerem que este encontro é por acaso. Eu não vejo nenhuma razão para ele se recusar a ajudá-la nas circunstâncias atuais. Certamente Vampira sabe que estamos dispostos a pagar uma quantia considerável ao Gambit para garantir o seu auxílio em trazê-la para casa."

"Então você acha que eles estão indo para Nova York?"

"Isso é o que meus instintos me dizem, sim."

Logan resmungou. "Sua decisão, Chuck. Eu vou te contar o que eu descobrir."

Mística virou um interruptor para desligar o equipamento de escuta para que ela pudesse se concentrar em pilotar o avião. "Temos uma direção."

* * *

Mais uma vez, a autora traz para você **Diversão com Expressões em Francês**, estrelando Gambit. Hoje as expressões são:

_Viens_: Venha

_Viens alors:_ Venha logo.

_Vite!_ Rápido

_Sacré_: Literalmente 'sagrado'. A expressão utilizada mais ou menos como o nosso 'caramba'.

**Nota da Tradução Inglês-Português.**

1. _7- Eleven_: loja de conveniência. Tem esse nome devido ao horário de operação, das 7 da manhã até as 11 da noite.

2. _Five-card stud_: jogo de pôquer com cinco cartas.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Pela hora em que o trem parou, Vampira tinha pelo menos uma noção básica de pôquer, vinte-e-um, bacará e paciência, além de ter ensinado Gambit a jogar _Egyptian Ratscrew_, o qual ele nunca tinha ouvido falar antes. Dentro de duas rodadas, ele já jogava bem melhor do que ela._(1)_

"Próxima viagem, nós traremos dois amigos e um lápis para jogarmos bridge," Gambit prometeu, guardando as cartas.

"O que o faz pensar que vai haver uma próxima viagem?" Vampira demandou.

"Pensamento positivo," ele falou, com um sorriso.

No momento em que eles saíam em direção ao pátio onde eram feitas as descargas, o céu estava começando a ficar laranja, em preparação para o crepúsculo. "Chegamos depois do que eu imaginei que chegaríamos," Gambit observou. "Provavelmente nós podemos andar por um bom número de quilômetros antes de ficar completamente escuro, mas não há garantias de que iremos encontrar algum lugar para dormir. E vai chover."

"Não vai chover," Vampira disse. "Dado que eu estou perdida, o Logan está me rastreando e se ele está me rastreando Tempestade não vai deixar que chova em nenhum lugar no país. Não vai querer perder o rastro. Vamos indo. Estou de saco cheio desse vagão e eu quero ir para casa." Ela desceu do vagão em direção a trilha repleta de cascalho, então parou. "Até que ponto nós temos que ir?"

De alguma forma, Gambit conseguiu dar de ombros enquanto girava para fora do vagão como um acrobata, o que pareceu ter demandado muita força na parte superior do corpo. "Não muito longe. Esse caminho saindo do pátio ferroviário rumo ao norte leva a uma cidade propriamente dita, então indo numa linha reta nós só teremos que andar uns quarenta quilômetros, talvez."

"Quarenta quilômetros?" Vampira repetiu, incrédula. "A pé?"

"Bem, eu estava meio que esperando conseguir roubar um carro, mas achei que você não iria aceitar tão gentilmente. Além disso, é o tipo de coisa que chama uma atenção que nós não queremos. Aposto cinqüenta dólares que a Mística está ouvindo os rádios da polícia."

Mística à parte, Vampira estremeceu com o pensamento de chegar à Mansão no banco do passageiro de um carro roubado. Scott faria picadinho dela. "A pé," ela repetiu. "Ok." Ela iria matar Kitty por fazê-la experimentar esses estúpidos, realmente estúpidos sapatos.

"Ok," ele concordou. "Vamos achar algo para comer e ir andando."

A ideia de Gambit de 'achar algo para comer' era invadir uma pequena loja de conveniência que estava fechada devido a noite que se aproximava.

"Você está louco?" Vampira exigiu.

Gambit, que tinha um par de finas ferramentas de metal inseridas na tranca na porta, intencionalmente a ignorou.

"Você não pode simplesmente ir invadindo os lugares!"

"_Não deveria_," ele disse. "Eu _não deveria_ invadir lugares." Ele girou a completamente a trava e puxou para abrir a porta. "Mas eu estou com fome. O que você vai querer?"

"Eu _não_ vou entrar aí," Vampira insistiu.

"Então eu espero que você goste de pão de cebola, porque é isso que eu vou trazer para você. Cuidado com o laser." Ele passou por cima da soleira da porta, cuidadosamente levantando os pés para evitar os pequenos pontos brilhantes que Vampira agora podia ver em ambos os lados do batente da porta. Amaldiçoando sua sorte podre, Vampira o seguiu.

"E cuidado para não quebrar nada," Gambit avisou. "Não precisamos dos donos da loja ligando para o polícia assim que chegarem aqui pela manhã." Ele pegou uma sacola de compras no balcão do caixa e começou a colocar coisas dentro dela.

"Não podemos só dar o fora daqui?" Vampira implorou.

"Você gosta de bananas?"

"Eu odeio."

"_Bon_. Eu também. Que tal laranjas?"

"Você não pode simplesmente sair pegando..."

Uma laranja veio voando em direção da sua cabeça. Ela a apanhou uma fração de segundo antes que a fruta batesse no seu nariz. No instante em que o cheiro da laranja a alcançou ela subitamente percebeu o quão absurdamente faminta ela estava. Quanto tempo se passara desde que ela tinha comido? Dois dias, talvez? Ela tinha estado muito preocupada e doente para perceber sua fome até este exato momento.

Por um longo momento ela ficou perfeitamente imóvel, encarando a laranja roubada e ouvindo seu estômago roncar. Então Gambit puxou sua manga. "Vamos?"

Vampira olhou em volta. A loja estava tão silenciosa e impecável como havia estado quando eles entraram, mas a sacola do Gambit estava agora três-quartos cheia. Sem dizer nada, ela o seguiu para fora da porta e segurou a sacola para que ele trancasse a porta novamente.

"Nunca vão saber que estivemos aqui," ele disse com satisfação enquanto guardava as ferramentas. "Vamos lá, você pode comer enquanto andamos."

Roubado ou não, a sacola continha uma variedade muito boa de comida. Havia vários pedaços de frango frito da lanchonete (que Gambit reaqueceu com seus poderes), mais cinco ou seis laranjas, um punhado de queijo-de-corda, uma garrafa de Gatorade para cada um deles, um saquinho de balas, um pacote de bolacha, uma lata de nozes mistas sem sal, uma caixa de barrinhas de granola e um pacote de carne seca. Eles comeram o frango e o queijo, beberam a maior parte do Gatorade e abriram o saquinho de bala enquanto caminhavam casualmente para longe dos trilhos.

Vampira nunca tinha se sentido tão desesperadamente culpada por comer frango. _Eu vou pagar_, ela prometeu a si mesma. _Assim que eu chegar em casa, vou pedir para o Professor enviar para aquela loja dinheiro suficiente para cobrir o que nós pegamos. Graças a Deus nós não quebramos nada, quer dizer, que _ele_ não quebrou nada_. Mas ela não tinha comido bem a mais de um dia, e uma vez que tinha dado uma mordida na carne de frango gordurosa e derretendo, não conseguiu parar de comer até que o último vestígio tivesse ido embora.

Eles caminharam ao longo da margem da estrada, longe o suficiente para não serem notados por qualquer pessoa dirigindo por ali, mas perto o suficiente para que eles pudessem acompanhar onde a estrada levava. O terreno fora da cidade era na sua maioria composto por campos, fato pelo qual Vampira ficou grata. Ela não gostava muito da ideia de se embrenhar em uma floresta enquanto a escuridão caia em torno deles.

Depois de mais ou menos uma hora, Vampira começou a tropeçar. "Ow"

"Você está bem, _chère_?"

"Sim, estou bem. Ow!"

"Tem certeza?"

"Positivo." Vinte segundos depois: "Ow! Filho da …"

"_Langue, chère_."

"Cala a boca. Não consigo ver mais nada."

"Hm." Vampira olhou para cima, parando de tirar os pedaços pontiagudos de grama seca do seu sapato e viu os olhos vermelhos dele brilhando pensativamente no escuro. Então ele fez uma pergunta totalmente inesperada. "Quando você absorve poderes, você precisa tomar a coisa toda, ou você pode dividi-la?"

"Huh? Simplesmente pego por inteiro, na maior parte das vezes, a menos que eu tome muito cuidado ou se quem quer que eu esteja tocando tenha mais poder do que eu posso absorver. Por quê?"

Gambit apontou para seus olhos. "Eu posso enxergar muito bem no escuro. Se você pegar um pouco disso nós poderemos continuar por um longo tempo ainda. Talvez encontrar algum lugar menos aberto para dormir."

Ela hesitou. "Você sabe que eu posso te deixar inconsciente."

"Não que isso vá nos atrasar mais do que agora, quando você não consegue ver uma árvore na sua frente."

Havia certa lógica naquilo. Suspirando, Vampira tirou sua luva direita. "Se concentre bem forte no poder que você quer me dar."

"Estou me concentrando." Ele ofereceu sua mão para ela. Vampira prendeu a língua entre os dentes e pressionou a ponta do seu dedo indicador contra a ponta do indicador dele.

O mundo se iluminou. Todas as cores estavam desbotadas e sombrias, mas as bordas de tudo estavam claras. Vampira recuou e balançou sua mão para frente e para trás à frente de seu rosto, maravilhada com o estranho novo esquema de cores. "_Sacré_".

Gambit estava sorrindo enquanto examinava a ponta do seu dedo em busca de queimaduras. "Você está com os meus olhos."

"Você ainda pode ver?"

"Não tão bem, mas bem o suficiente. Quanto tempo isso vai durar?"

"Eu não sei. Vinte minutos, talvez?"

"Então vamos continuar andando."

* * *

"Professor Xavier para Wolverine."

"Wolverine, aqui."

"Logan, temo que eu tenha más notícias."

"Ah, ótimo. Se tem uma coisa que eu preciso hoje é mais más notícias."

"Eu descobri parte da razão pela qual os nossos amigos do governo estão tão preocupados com a Vampira. Quase uma semana atrás, um avião espião experimental desapareceu de uma instalação militar na Pensilvânia ocidental. Minha fonte me informou que este avião aparece no vídeo da queda Vampira."

"Ela caiu de um avião militar roubado?"

"Assim parece. O avião foi removido por alguém com autorização para fazê-lo, no entanto, o mesmo homem foi descoberto dois dias depois em seu apartamento com a garganta cortada. Ele já estava morto há pelo menos quatro dias antes da equipe médica chegar até ele."

"Bom, suponho que as impressões digitais azuis da trocadora de forma estão todas sobre _ele_."

"Esse é exatamente o meu pensamento. Esse avião continha um sofisticado equipamento de escuta. Logan, é provável que a Mística esteja escutando nossa conversa agora mesmo."

"Bem, não é simplesmente ótimo?"

"Estou mandando Jean para se encontrar com você. Ela pode agir como um transmissor telepático para mantê-lo em contato, sem risco de ser ouvida."

"Negativo. Você mantém a Ruiva exatamente onde ela está. Não vou deixar os garotos se enfiarem nisso. Estou cortando comunicações. Se você achar nossa garota, traga para casa e então me ligue. Eu farei o mesmo."

"Logan? Logan!"

Mística arrancou seu fone de ouvido e jogou no chão da cabine. "_Blast!_"

* * *

Uma hora depois, à medida que caminhavam pela grama alta na beira da estrada, Vampira começou a perceber que ela queria alguma coisa.

Ela não tinha muita certeza do quê. Mas os dedos da mão esquerda estavam se mexendo sem parar, e ela sentiu um grande desejo de mastigar a sua língua. Ela estava começando a se sentir nervosa e com pequenas dores por toda parte. Ela queria algo quente, aromático e reconfortante, mas não se lembrava o que era.

Então um pensamento terrível lhe ocorreu. "Gambit?"

"_Ouais_?"

"Você fuma?"

Ele olhou para ela desconfiado, provavelmente para ver se ela estava se preparando para dar um sermão nele. "Ocasionalmente."

_Oh, Ew._ "Você tem algum com você?"

Ele tirou um maço de cigarros de um de seus bolsos internos. "Por que você quer saber?"

"Posso pegar um?" ela tentou pegar o maço, mas ele o afastou do alcance dela. "Por favor?"

"Não me diga que a Senhorita Instituto Xavier anda fumando às escondidas." Ele avaliou-a com descrença.

"Eu nunca toquei em nenhum. Eles são repugnantes. Por favor, só um. Eu só quero um."

Um lento sorriso de compreensão se espalhou pelo seu rosto. "Acho que você absorveu um pouco mais do Gambit do que você podia suportar, _chère_. Que tal parar por essa noite e esperar pela manhã?"

"Tudo bem, não importa. Apenas me dê os cigarros."

Gambit agarrou o pulso dela com sua mão livre e então empurrou com força o maço na palma da mão da Vampira. Então, num movimento tão repentino que causou um choque de terror que percorreu a espinha dela, ele a puxou para perto dele e inclinou-se para beijá-la.

O maço de cigarros tornou-se tão quente que chamuscou a palma da sua mão, e ela soltou-o um segundo antes dele explodir.

Gambit a largou, rindo como se ele não tivesse visto nada tão engraçado em um ano. Vampira puxou a mão queimada para junto do peito, notando com alívio que a dor já tinha quase desaparecido e a palma não estava sequer vermelha. "Seu Cajun nojento! Por que você fez isso?"

"Alguém tinha de explodi-los," Gambit engasgou com sua risada. "Eu não posso no momento e você não ia fazer. Deveria ter visto a expressão no seu rosto. Nunca vi uma menina tão nervosa em toda a minha vida. Você fica divertida quando tem os meus poderes."

Vampira olhou pesarosamente para o monte de cinzas que havia sido seus cigarros. "Bom, _agora_ o que eu vou fumar?"

"Nada, a não ser que você queira que aquele canadense comece a me caçar por você ter ficado viciada neles. Pegue uma bala de hortelã. Se você tiver algumas para chupar, consegue parar de pensar nisso." Ele jogou o saquinho de balas. "Vê a fazenda lá na frente? Podemos nos esconder lá por essa noite. Vamos lá."

Vampira, resmungando sombriamente, jogou várias balinhas em sua boca e se engasgou com elas.

* * *

Jean bateu na porta da sala do Cerebro, e então a abriu. "Professor?"

Xavier retirou o capacete da interface com um suspiro de cansaço e frustração. "Entre, Jean."

Ela entrou. "Eu trouxe um pouco de chá." Ela colocou no braço da cadeira dele e recuou.

"Obrigado"

"Você... Você teve alguma sorte?"

O Professor tomou um gole do chá quente e balançou a cabeça. "Nada útil. Vampira está viva; eu sei disso com certeza. Mas a assinatura mutante dela está errática, confusa. Ela esteve usando seus poderes com bastante regularidade pela última hora ou mais, mas nunca o bastante para que eu estabelecesse uma localização."

"Você parece exausto. Talvez devesse me deixar vigiando por um tempo. Prometo te acordar se eu encontrar qualquer coisa."

Xavier suspirou. "Isso provavelmente é sábio. Eu não tenho dormido há… bem, há um longo tempo." Ele afastou sua cadeira do console e deixou que Jean o empurrasse. "Se você souber qualquer coisa da Vampira, Logan, Gambit ou Mística, me acorde na hora. Logan estava ao norte de Baltimore. Vampira está em algum lugar na costa leste. Mística, provavelmente, está no ar sobrevoando Nova York."

"Estarei prestando atenção, Professor. Não se preocupe."

"Eu sei que você vai. Infelizmente, isso não impede que eu me preocupe."

Jean inclinou-se sobre ele e o abraçou, tão confortavelmente quanto podia. "Logan vai trazer Vampira de volta, Professor. Se tem alguém que pode fazer isso, esse alguém é ele."

* * *

Para preencher, em francês:

_Bon:_bom.

_Langue_: 'língua' ou 'linguajar'. Em qualquer um dos casos, Vampira deveria tomar cuidado com o dela.

_Ouais?_: Sim?

* * *

**Nota da Tradução Inglês-Português.**

1. _Egyptian Ratscrew: _Parece-me um tipo mais complexo do jogo que nós conhecemos como 'Rouba Monte'.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Vampira flutuou livre dos pesadelos para se encontrar cercada por palha. Não deitada nela, exatamente. A palha se pressionava ao redor da garota, a mesma quantidade em cada lado, como se a Vampira e a palha estivessem sem peso, em queda livre.

Mas é claro que ela tinha peso. Ela tinha que estar descansando sobre palha em _algum lugar_. No instante em que ela pensou nisso, seu corpo flutuante voltou para o chão e ela acordou.

Ela lutou para se desvencilhar da confusão de gramas espinhosas, tentando se lembrar onde estava e como tinha ido parar ali. Ela estava deitada num pesado cobertor de algodão que cheirava fortemente a cavalo, em uma pilha de feno na parte de trás de uma baia de madeira com paredes estreitas. "Gambit?"

Ela chutou para se livrar da palha e enfiou a cabeça para fora da baia. Gambit estava agachado com suas costas contra a porta de outra baia, dando pedaços de carne seca para um dos gatos da fazenda.

Ele olhou para ela e sorriu. "Tem palha no seu cabelo."

"Assim como você," ela respondeu, penteando os cabelos com os dedos de maneira sem graça. "Se alguma vez eu te pedir um cigarro de novo, atire em mim."

"Por um momento, achei que ia ter que atirar mesmo." Ele jogou o resto do pedaço da carne seca, deixando que o gato a pegasse. "Toma, bichano." Ele se endireitou, limpando a poeira e a palha das suas roupas. "Precisamos ir. O fazendeiro vai estar aqui fora logo, e por mais que eu fique contente em ser pego num palheiro com você..."

"Você nunca pára, não é?"

"Quando estou dormindo, talvez. Nunca chequei."

Vampira tentou se levantar, mas caiu para trás com uma exclamação de dor tão logo os seus pés calçados nas sandálias suportaram seu peso. "Ah! Eu vou matar a Kitty por esses estúpidos sapatos..." Ela tirou um e fez uma careta ao ver a faixa de pele avermelhada em carne viva envolvendo a parte de trás do seu calcanhar.

Gambit se ajoelhou ao seu lado para dar uma olhada, cuidadosamente mantendo os dedos indicador e o mindinho descobertos longe da pele dela. "Erc".

"Não me diga!"

"Sua mãe não te ensinou a usar sapatos confortáveis quando você for seqüestrada?"

"Minha mãe estava muito ocupada me seqüestrando para mencionar isso."

Gambit sorriu, e Vampira viu humor suficiente na situação para sorrir também, ainda que seus pés estivessem doendo como nunca.

"Bem, nós temos que fazer isso funcionar, eu suponho." Ele a ajudou a se levantar, deixando-a apertar suas mãos quando a dor das bolhas a atingiu. "Tem outra cidade próxima. Eu a vi adiante na estrada essa manhã. Acha que consegue andar até lá?"

"É isso ou ficar aqui e ser preso por arrombamento e invasão de domicílio."

"Ponto."

Vampira cerrou os dentes e andou, ainda que tivesse vontade de gritar. "O quê vamos fazer quando chegarmos na cidade?"

"Nada que você irá gostar."

"Por que eu não estou surpresa?"

* * *

Quando Vampira entrou na loja de sapatos, estava completamente convencida que nunca estivera tão nervosa, em toda a sua vida.

_Não tente se esconder. Você vai ser a única na loja. A vendedora vai estar entediada, você vai fingir estar entediada, vocês se ignoram. Ninguém está realmente interessado em comprar sapatos às dez da manhã._

_Por que eu vou ter que fazer isso, e não você?_

_Porque você parece com alguém que poderia comprar sapatos e me pareço com alguém que poderia roubar sapatos. É por isso._

Ela acenou para a menina no balcão, que estava conversando animadamente no seu celular. Ela cobriu o bocal apenas o tempo suficiente para perguntar para Vampira, "Posso ajudá-la a encontrar alguma coisa?".

"Não. Só estou olhando."

_Não tenha pressa. Dê uma olhada. Experimente algum._

Vampira encontrou um par de botas pretas que estavam perto de seu estilo habitual, de sola grossa e salto baixo. Ela tirou as botas do Gambit e experimentou aquelas da loja.

_E não se atreva a tremer._

Vampira colocou a língua entre os dentes posteriores e mordeu-a no momento em que o contato com as botas enviou dardos inflamados de dor através de seus pés.

_Encontre algo que você goste e que não vá machucar seus pés ainda mais. Pegue um da parte de trás da prateleira. Demore mais tempo ao fazer isso, para que eles percebam a ação._

Depois de mais alguns pares, Vampira encontrou os sapatos que ela queria: simples sapatos claros de lona, do tipo com palmilhas elásticas que deslizavam com facilidade e que eram tão suaves que podiam lacear.

_O verdadeiro problema vai ser a etiqueta de segurança. É um rótulo branco áspero grampeado dentro de um dos sapatos. Se certifique de que você vai ficar num lugar fora do campo de visão da vendedora e que te permita ouvir se ela se mover._

Vampira levou os sapatos e as botas do Gambit para um canto dos fundos da loja, mantendo um ouvido atento para a conversa fútil da moça.

_A etiqueta tem um chip nela que dispara o alarme se você tentar passar pela porta. Então você tem que tirá-la antes de tentar sair. Corte bem rente ao sapato e puxe a coisa para fora. Mas SILENCIOSAMENTE. Se a garota ouvir o tecido rasgar, está tudo acabado._

Ela tirou do bolso o canivete de lâmina afiada que Gambit tinha lhe dado. Apesar de ter sido projetado para ser aberto só com uma mão, ela usou ambas para fazer com que a lâmina saísse do cabo. Então, ela pressionou o ponto na lona do sapato e começou a deslizar a navalha através dele, bem acima do lugar onde a etiqueta estava grampeada.

Ela estava roubando. Estava acompanhando Gambit por mais ou menos um dia e meio e já estava roubando coisas. Ela não pôde tirar da cabeça a imagem do rosto da Tempestade triste, desapontado e cansado quando ela descobrisse. Mas seus pés doíam tão terrivelmente, e esses sapatos seriam tão macios e confortáveis -

A voz tagarela parou. Vampira congelou até ouvir a vendedora retomar a conversa novamente.

Ela não conseguiu aproximar a faca ainda mais da etiqueta, e ainda restava mais ou menos um centímetro de tecido intacto. Ela fechou o canivete e o colocou no bolso. Então pegou a etiqueta numa mão mantendo o sapato na outra, apertou os olhos e puxou.

Com um leve _zip_, a etiqueta se desprendeu dos últimos fios de tecido e estava livre.

_Aqui é onde muitos novatos agem como estúpidos. Mantenha a cabeça, coloque a etiqueta dentro da caixa e feche-a. Prenda os sapatos nos canos das minhas botas, bem na frente onde elas são mais grossas. Tenha certeza de que o canivete está seguro em seu bolso. Respire fundo duas vezes, se levante, e coloque a caixa de volta onde você a encontrou._

Ela levantou seus jeans até os joelhos e colocou novamente nos pés agonizantes as botas de combate que eram quatro tamanhos acima do seu. Os sapatos de lona encaixavam bem no espaço entre as botas e suas canelas. As solas duras dos sapatos escondidos se enterraram desconfortavelmente nas suas pernas quando ela levantou-se com a caixa de sapatos vazia na mão. Ela colocou a caixa de volta no lugar de onde a tinha tirado e resistiu ao impulso de correr para a porta.

_Não saia ainda. Olhe ao seu redor um pouco mais. Vá para a frente, onde ela pode ver você. Pergunte o preço de alguma coisa. Se certifique que ela perceba que você está calma, que não tem medo dela e que você não tem nenhum bolso grande o bastante para esconder nada._

Vampira olhou o catálogo de peças a venda, procurando por seu tamanho. Os sapatos ali, na sua maioria, eram horrorosos. Ela os criticou em sua cabeça para amenizar os cânticos apavorados de _'Ah não, eu sou uma ladra de lojas – o que o Professor vai dizer se eu for pega– eu vou para cadeia – aquela garota deve ter percebido – eu vou matar aquele Cajun_' que ficavam se repetindo através da sua cabeça.

"Tem esses no número 37?" ela perguntou, levantando um par de sandálias enfeitado com contas particularmente terrível.

"Tenho apenas o que está no catálogo," disse a garota, antes de voltar para sua conversa.

_Então simplesmente saia. Você vai querer correr, depois disso vai querer dar risada e depois disso ainda você vai querer ofegar. Não faça nada disso. Apenas ande tranquilamente pela rua, tão entediada quando uma pessoa entediada pode estar, até nos encontrarmos._

"Tenha um bom dia," Vampira disse para a vendedora. Ela empurrou a porta, ouvindo o tilintar do sino pequeno, e saiu para a rua.

Estava uma manhã tão calma e normal como ela nunca tinha visto antes. Ninguém estava prestando atenção nela. Ela poderia ter caminhado bem diante do posto policial com os sapatos roubados enfiadas nas botas, e ninguém teria se importado.

_Eu fiz isso. Eu não acredito que eu fiz isso._

Seus batimentos cardíacos diminuíram, fazendo com que calafrios percorressem sua pele. _Eu não acredito. Eu simplesmente sai com aquilo. Eu devo estar louca_. Ela estava tremendo e queria tanto rir que teve que morder sua língua com força até que ela passasse a última loja na rua principal da cidade e atingisse o sinal de trânsito da estrada do condado onde Gambit estaria esperando por ela.

Quando ela viu a sobrancelha dele levantada, claramente perguntando '_E então?'_ e seus pés descalços meio escondidos na grama, não pôde se segurar mais. Ela correu para ele, bolhas esquecidas, e riu até que quase se engasgou. "Eu consegui! Eu consegui!"

Gambit riu também. "_Formidable!_" Ele agarrou suas duas mãos quando ela chegou até ele e a girou em torno de si três vezes. "_La voilà, ma chère, qu'elle a du vrai talent!_"

Vampira tropeçou, rindo e tossindo, para então cair na grama do lado da estrada. "Eu não posso _acreditar,_", ela engasgou, puxando os sapatos para fora do esconderijo, "que eu deixei você me convencer a fazer isso."

Gambit caiu ao lado dela e puxou algo do seu vasto conjunto de bolsos. "Tenho um presente de congratulações."

Era um tubo de Neosporin (1). Vampira riu diante do quão feliz ela estava só de ver uma coisa assim tão simples e também diante do quão pouco ela se importava agora de onde aquilo tinha vindo. Ela tirou o tubo da caixa e o destampou enquanto Gambit puxava mais maravilhas dos recessos mais ocultos de seu casaco. Uma caixa de band-aid. Um burrito congelado e um par de pacotes de molho quente para acompanhar. Outra garrafa de Gatorade e uma de água. E, o luxo dos luxos, um sanduíche de sorvete (2).

"É melhor comer esse primeiro", disse a ela, passando o doce e desembrulhando um para si próprio. "Está derretendo."

Vampira pressionou o band-aid que ela estava preparando no seu calcanhar com bolhas, limpou a pomada antibiótica dos dedos na grama, e feliz, foi comer seu sanduíche. "Meu deus, eu morri e fui para o céu." Nada do que ela havia adquirido por vias legais jamais havia sido tão bom. Alguma parte de sua mente lamentou sobre o que seus professores pensariam do seu comportamento, atestando que ela deveria estar envergonhada de si mesma. E ela estava, um pouco. Mas nem de perto estava tão envergonhada quanto ela estava feliz, com seu precioso sanduíche de sorvete e com seus maravilhosos sapatos indolores que ela tinha conseguido por ela mesma.

Gambit sorriu. "Parece até que eu roubei para você as Jóias da Coroa de dentro da Torre de Londres ao invés de um par de lanches de um posto de gasolina."

"Você _poderia_ pegar as Jóias da Coroa da Torre de Londres?" perguntou Vampira, inutilmente limpando manchas de biscoito de chocolate do seu rosto.

"_Chère_, eu roubaria a Mona Lisa do Louvre para você pendurá-la no seu quarto se você quisesse, só para ver esse sorriso de novo."

Vampira estava repentinamente consciente do quanto estava sorrindo e do quão incapaz ela estava de parar. "E se eu dissesse que gostaria da 'Vitória de Samotrácia' ao invés disso? Não é muito parecida com a Mona Lisa." (3)

"Aí talvez eu precisasse de uma semana a mais. Ela é bem pesada. O que você iria fazer com ela?"

Vampira caiu para trás sobre a grama, com uma mão atrás da cabeça e a outra ainda com o sorvete. "Colocá-la no gramado da Mansão e fazer uma fonte de água sair dela. Vesti-la com um cachecol no inverno. Dançar ao seu redor no meio da primeira noite depois de terminar a escola."

"Usando o que?" Gambit perguntou. Ele, também, deitou-se na relva, mas lateralmente, se apoiando sobre um cotovelo. O sorriso malicioso estava de volta.

Ela arrancou um punhado de grama e jogou em cima dele. "Você é simplesmente terrível!"

"E só por isso, eu vou pegar o sorvete de volta."

"Não se atreva!" Vampira se contorceu para longe dele no momento em que ele se projetou para agarrar seu tesouro, enfiando o resto de sorvete na boca. "Ha!"

Ele estava rindo tanto que mal tinha forças para evitar cair em cima dela. E ela estava rindo tanto que se engasgou com o sorvete e, claro, isso só fez os dois rirem mais.

Vampira nunca havia tido uma manhã tão maravilhosa. Ela não tinha idéia de quanto tempo eles ficaram ali, descalços na grama, comendo comida roubada e rindo como idiotas. Nenhum pensamento desagradável se atreveu a cruzar sua mente – nem seu sonho, nem seus amigos ficando desesperados em casa, nem seus poderes que geravam isolamento, nem o seu passado sórdido, nem a ficha criminal do seu acompanhante. Não havia nada mais no mundo inteiro, a não ser ela, Remy e seus ganhos ilícitos para garantir a sobrevivência.

"Não consigo lembrar a última vez que eu ri tanto," Vampira disse sem fôlego, enquanto olhava para as nuvens brancas e macias descansando no céu.

"_Moi n'en plus_," Gambit concordou. "Eu devia te seqüestrar mais vezes."

"Ou você pode simplesmente vir fazer uma visita, como uma pessoa normal." Ela virou a cabeça de lado para olhar para ele. "Ou você pode vir para ficar, sabe."

Ele se virou para olhar para ela, com as mãos atrás da cabeça. "Ir para ficar? E receber ordens do Scott Summers e do Wolverine? Ir para a escola? Ir para a cama e levantar quando mandarem, usar lente de contato para esconder meus olhos, nunca roubar de novo? _Non, merci_".

"Você faz parecer muito pior do que é. Quer dizer, é claro que o Scott fica nervoso às vezes e o Logan parece com um feitor de escravos, mas eles se preocupam com a equipe. Viver lá é como ter uma família – uma família de verdade, onde as pessoas cuidam umas das outras, não é como viver num sequestro legalizado como o que nós vivemos. E há camas e água corrente, quente e fria, além de uma cozinha cheia de comida."

"Soa verdadeiramente confortável."

"Não me trate como se eu não soubesse do que eu estou falando! Eu tenho uma casa e pessoas que se preocupa comigo e você está vivendo por si, em sistemas de ventilação de armazéns abandonados. Você me disse que não podia voltar para Nova Orleans, então por que você não vem comigo? O Professor ficaria muito feliz em receber você."

"Aposto que ele ia ficar muito feliz com a minha ficha criminal, também."

"Isso não importa. Muitos de nós tinham histórias bem variadas quando entraram na equipe. Desde que você não tenha matado ninguém ou nada... E a Kitty está bem convencida de que o Logan matou pelo menos uma pessoa, porque ele não quis falar sobre isso..."

"Qualquer e todo criminoso reformado é bem vindo, é isso?"

"Praticamente."

Aquele sorriso insuportável de _Eu-estou-encrencado-e-sei-disso_ brilhou novamente. "Não tenho pressa para me converter, _chère_." Ele sentou e começou a colocar as botas. "Vamos lá. A gente ficou deitado aqui a manhã inteira e é melhor irmos se quisermos chegar na sua casa ainda esse mês."

Vampira calçou os sapatos novos, agradecendo a qualquer deus que estivesse ouvindo pela maciez e pelo amortecimento misericordioso dos band-aids. Ela colocou três em cada calcanhar, só para garantir. Gambit embalou os lanches restantes e os guardou nos bolsos sem fim do seu casaco longo, então colocou todas as embalagens vazias dentro do saco de supermercado, e com um toque, reduziu toda a bagunça às cinzas.

Quando ele saiu andando de novo, não foi ao longo da estrada, mas sim cruzando o campo a direita deles. "Atalho," ele explicou quando percebeu que Vampira o olhava com receio. "Essa estrada encontra com a rodovia em Evansporto e é um longo caminho que só nos distancia do nosso destino. Se cortarmos em linha reta vamos mais rápido e teremos árvores para nos cobrir a maior parte da viagem."

"E se nós nos perdemos?" Vampira perguntou, olhando a distante linha de árvores.

"Não vamos. Se nós seguirmos para a esquerda, encontraremos a rodovia; se virarmos para a direita, encontraremos a costa."

Vampira vasculhou sua memória em busca de um mapa da área em torno de Bayville. Ela sabia onde a rodovia ficava; havia dirigido por ela várias vezes indo para a cidade com os outros X-Men. E o oceano Atlântico era bem difícil de não ver. Se eles estavam formando um triângulo com esses dois pontos de referência - e Remy parecia certo de que eles estavam - era apenas uma questão de tempo até chegarem a Bayville. Ela se resignou a vagar através dos bosques escuros e assustadores da Nova Inglaterra, e lançou sua mente de volta ao seu início da conversa para evitar pensar no ar ameaçador da escuridão.

"Sabe o que eu acho?" ela perguntou, quando já estavam quarenta metros dentro do bosque.

"O quê?"

"Eu acho que essa história de você não querer ficar engaiolado no Instituto é uma desculpa."

"_Eh bien?_"

"Eu acho que a razão de você não querer ficar é porque você está assustado com o fato de que o Scott vai chutar o seu traseiro na primeira vez que você for para a Sala de Perigo."

Gambit riu. "Continue pensando."

"Tanto faz. Ele é mais alto que você e vem treinando com Wolverine desde que tinha doze anos. Ele iria te chutar como um lixo e se certificar de que todas as garotas da casa estivessem assistindo, porque ele _realmente_ não gosta de você, e fazer você se sentir como um idiota faria ele ganhar o dia."

"Não tente jogar com um jogador, _chère_. Eu estou vendo o que você está fazendo."

"Aposto que eles não sabem nada sobre o que acontece numa luta de verdade em Nova Orleans."

Ele virou e a encarou. "Isso foi baixo."

"Só é baixo se for verdade. Vamos lá, você é supostamente um jogador. Aposto que você não dura um round contra o Scott."

"O que você vai apostar comigo?"

"O que você quer?"

"Jantar. Eu vou fazer a sua brilhante paixonite pedir 'água' e você vai me fazer um jantar. Cinco pratos. Cheesecake para a sobremesa."

"Ele não é minha paixonite e eu não sei cozinhar."

"Ele é, e é melhor você aprender depressa."

Vampira bufou. "Tudo bem. Você não vai ganhar mesmo."

"E o que você vai querer se ganhar a aposta? Que eu fique na Mansão?"

"Como se eu ligasse para _o quê_ você faz."

"Como se você não se ligasse."

Vampira sorriu maliciosamente e ela viu Gambit empalidecer um pouco. "Se eu ganhar e o Scott limpar o chão com você, então você me traz a Vitória de Samotrácia".

"Feito."

"Tudo bem."

Após cerca de um minuto de silêncio, Vampira perguntou cautelosamente: "Você sabe que eu estava brincando, certo?"

Um sorriso malicioso foi tudo o que ela recebeu como resposta.

* * *

**Notas sobre o francês: **

_Qu'elle a du vrai talent!_Ela tem talento de verdade!

_Moi n'en plus_: Eu também não.

_Eh bien?_ Sério?

**Nota da Tradução Inglês-Português.**

1. Neosporin: pomada cicatrizante.

2. Um sanduíche sorvete é um doce gelado composto por uma camada de sorvete, geralmente de baunilha, colocada entre duas bolachas/cookies de chocolate ou fatias de bolo. Particularmente não sei se existe no Brasil.

3. Vitória de Samotrácia: escultura que representa a deusa grega Nice, cujos pedaços foram descobertos em 1863 nas ruínas do Santuário dos grandes deuses de Samotrácia. Atualmente está em lugar de destaque numa escadaria do Museu do Louvre, em Paris.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Wolverine, enfiando as chaves de sua moto no bolso de sua calça jeans, começou a rondar o pátio ferroviário na margem norte do Bronx. O trem que ele vinha acompanhando já tinha seguido seu caminho em direção a Maine, deixando-o sem ponto de partida para o seu monitoramento. Não que isso importasse. O trem tinha vindo apenas na noite passada. Os cheiros não estariam frescos, mas estariam lá. Esse era o benefício de ter a Tempestade dando cobertura de casa.

Depois de farejar um pouco, ele encontrou o caminho. Gambit e Vampira. Sem cheiro de sangue: nenhum deles estava ferido. Ele seguiu o cheiro e saiu do pátio ferroviário, se encaminhando para a cidade, onde ele foi guiado até uma pequena mercearia que vendia um pouco de tudo.

"Bom dia para você", disse o proprietário, um homem de cabelos grisalhos, com as linhas do sorriso proeminentemente marcadas em torno da boca, que estava reabastecendo latas de sopa de tomate. "Como posso ajudá-lo esta manhã?"

"Estou procurando por dois jovens. Um garoto e uma garota. A menina tem 17 anos, cabelo curto castanho com franjas brancas ao redor do rosto, vestida de preto, com luvas. O garoto tem talvez 19 anos, rabo de cavalo acobreado, casaco longo. Tem alguma ideia?"

O homem sacudiu a cabeça. "Não. Eu sinto muito. Eu não vi ninguém assim. Tendo a não ver ninguém que passa na rua, e eu estive na loja desde as cinco da manhã."

"E na noite passada?"

"Oh, nós fechamos bem cedo. Eu moro fora da cidade e gosto de estar em casa a tempo para o jantar. Mas meu ajudante mora no prédio do outro lado da rua, então talvez ele tenha visto alguma coisa." O lojista levantou a voz. "Ricky!"

Um adolescente magro com cabelos castanhos desarrumados surgiu de um quarto dos fundos, limpando as mãos nos jeans. "Sim, senhor?"

"Esse senhor está à procura de um menino e uma menina da sua idade que podem ter passado por aqui ontem à noite."

Ricky deu a Logan um rápido olhar avaliador. "Um cara com um sobretudo e uma gótica?"

"São eles," Logan afirmou.

"Sim, eu vi eles. Achei que o cara era o sobrinho que o senhor sempre fala, Sr. Tullin."

"Por que você pensou isso?"

"Bem, ele tinha a chave da loja. Pelo menos eu pensei que ele tinha. Por acaso eu olhei para fora da janela e vi ele sair com um saco cheio de coisas, ele e a garota. Eles não agiram de forma suspeita, nem nada assim. Ele trancou a porta atrás dele e saiu, então eu assumi que eles estavam fazendo uma visita e você tinha dado para ele a chave para pegar algumas coisas para o jantar. "

Sr. Tullin, o dono da loja, de repente estava nervoso. "Você checou a caixa registradora quando chegou esta manhã?"

"Sim, senhor. Estava apenas quatro centavos fora da contagem feita pela Julie ontem de noite. Geralmente a diferença é bem maior do que isso."

"Bom, graças a Deus por isso, pelo menos." Ele se virou para Logan. "Por que você está procurando por esses dois? Você está com a polícia?"

"Não. Mas obrigado por sua ajuda." Logan colocou a mão no bolso de sua jaqueta e tirou uma nota de cinco dólares e uma caneta. Ele rabiscou seu número de celular na nota, em seguida, entregou-a a Tullin. "Isso é por uma garrafa de água. Ligue quando você descobrir o que está faltando. Vou cuidar para que você seja recompensado".

* * *

"_Dans la prison de Nantes, lon digidigidon, de guilon dilon digidigidon . . . dans la prison de Nantes, y'avait un prisonnier, y'avait un prisonnier …__"_

"Não sabia que você podia cantar."

"Não posso, se você continuar falando." _Personne ne veint le voaire, lon digidigidon, de guilon dilon digidigidon… personne ne veint le voaire sauf la fille du geolier, sauf la fille du geolier …_ "

Ele não era um cantor maravilhoso, mas a melodia era um calmante, com um certo sabor cigano misterioso, e ele cantava com um ritmo forte e constante que tornava mais fácil colocar um pé cansado na frente do outro. O bosque não apreciava o fato de estar sendo percorrido e navegar por ele envolvia uma série de tropeços em terrenos irregulares e roupas rasgadas em arbustos. Ela se colocou logo atrás Remy, para que suas pernas longas e botas pesadas pudessem limpar um pouco seu caminho.

A música se repetia muito, especialmente a parte do _digilondilon_, que Vampira suspeitou que fosse mais besteira do que palavras reais. Depois de três ou quatro versos, ela começou a pegar o padrão, e depois de mais dois versos, começou a acompanhar. Assim que a ouviu, Gambit começou a cantar mais devagar e claramente, o que tornava mais fácil para que ela imitasse os sons incompreensíveis.

"_Quand il fut sur la grève, lon digidigidon, de guilon dilon digidigidon, quand il fut sur la grève, il se mit a chanter, il se mit a chanter_."

"Não consigo falar isso direito."

"Você está indo bem. _Que Dieu bennisse les filles, lon digidigidon, de guilon dilon digidigidon, que Dieu bennisse les filles, surtout celle du geolier, surtout celle du geolier._"

"Eu sei que você inventou isso para me provocar."

"_Si je reviens à Nantes, lon digidigidon, de guilon dilon digidigidon, si je reviens à Nantes, je lui épouserai, je lui épouserai_."

Ele não iniciou outro verso, levando Vampira a acreditar que o que quer que a música fosse, tinha acabado agora. "Bonita melodia," ela ofereceu. "Mas parece triste."

Remy deu de ombros. "Depende de como você olha para ela."

"Ela fala sobre o quê?"

"Conta uma história. De um prisioneiro, trancado numa prisão em Nantes. É uma cidade na França. Uma cidade na beira de um rio, como Nova Orleans. Uma noite antes de ele morrer, a filha do carcereiro o libertou."

"Por que ela faria algo estúpido assim?"

"Não sei. Tudo que a canção diz é que ela era _jeunette._.. jovem."

"Por que ele estava na prisão?"

"Não faço ideia. Enfim, ele pulou no rio e nadou para o outro lado; quando ele estava seguro na outra margem, abençoou todas as garotas, especialmente aquela, e jurou que iria casar com ela se um dia ele voltasse."

"Ele conseguiu?"

"Ele conseguiu o quê?"

"Voltar e casar com ela."

Remy deu de ombros. "Aquele é o final da canção."

"O quê?" Vampira exigiu. "Como pode simplesmente acabar aí? Como eu vou saber o que acontece?"

Remy riu dela. "Aí é onde a história acaba há centenas de anos, _chère_. E talvez isso tenha incomodado cada garota que já cantou essa canção, mas elas continuaram cantando mesmo assim. Então, me diga você como ela termina. A canção é tão sua quanto de qualquer outra pessoa agora."

Vampira pensou sobre o assunto por alguns minutos. "Eu acho que ele voltou", ela finalmente decidiu. "Mas demorou tanto que ela se casou com outra pessoa."

"Você só está brava com ele porque ele não beijou a garota antes de partir, então está tentando dar o troco com um final maldoso como esse."

"Não! Só não pareceu certo ele voltar e encontrá-la toda pronta num vestido, com flores e tudo mais. Não coincide com a melodia, de alguma forma. É tão triste. Pensei que talvez ela tivesse pulado no rio também, para fugir com ele, mas tenha se afogado antes de chegar do outro lado."

Remy assentiu. "Eu sempre achei que ele voltou para buscá-la e ambos foram baleados."

"E o que você estava reclamando do meu final? Isso é horrível!"

"É a mais ou menos da maneira como aconteceu com Romeu e Julieta, e eu não ouvi ninguém reclamar."

"Você leu Romeu e Julieta?"

"_Non_, mas eu tenho uma boa idéia do que acontece."

Vampira pensou por um tempo mais longo, lutando para acompanhar os passos largos de Remy. "Talvez," disse ela por fim "ele tenha se alistado no exército, obtido glória em uma batalha e teve sua pena perdoada. Então, assim que a guerra acabou ele voltou e se casou com ela, afinal."

"Talvez", Remy ofereceu, "se houve uma guerra, as coisas poderiam ter ficado tão ruins em Nantes que ela teve que se voltar para uma vida criminosa e eles se encontraram fazendo o mesmo trabalho e fugiram juntos para ser piratas ou algo assim."

"Isso porque nós decidimos que realmente houve uma guerra," Vampira disse, "e se ambos tiveram que deixar o país? Então eles se encontraram em outro lugar, onde ele não tem que fugir e ela não é a filha do carcereiro, e eles podem começar de novo."

Remy pensou sobre isso e assentiu. "É o melhor que podemos esperar, eu acho."

Vampira não se sentiu particularmente satisfeita com esta resolução, mas decidiu que não havia mais nada a ser dito. Em vez disso, ela perguntou: "Você poderia cantar outra vez? Eu estava pegando o jeito. E não é como se a gente tivesse outra coisa para fazer."

Remy gentilmente começou a música de novo. "_Dans la prison de Nantes, lon digidigidon ..._"

* * *

Logan puxou a moto para o acostamento da estrada e tirou o capacete para ter uma melhor visão do céu. Havia um avião em cima dele. Estava muito alto para ele identificar, mas enquanto olhava, o avião passou por ele, aproximou-se do horizonte, então se virou fazendo um semicírculo e começou a voltar. Os pilotos não voam dessa forma, se eles tinham algum lugar para ir.

Logan pegou seu celular e ligou para a Mansão.

"Instituto Xavier, Bobby Drake falando".

"Bobby, é o Wolverine. Não diga outra palavra. Apenas vá buscar a Tempestade e coloque ela no telefone."

"Ok..."

"Isso é uma palavra, Bobby! Vai logo!"

Houve um som de pancada na outra extremidade da linha, quando o Homem de Gelo deixou cair o telefone. Um minuto depois, a voz da Tempestade chegou, soando sem fôlego. "Estou aqui, Logan."

"Eu estou a 800 quilômetros ao sul, e eu tenho um urubu me sobrevoando. Ei, Mística. Como está o tempo aí em cima?"

Depois de um momento de silêncio, outra voz invadiu a linha telefônica. "Está adorável, Professor Logan."

"Isso é ótimo. Tempestade, me dê cobertura, ok? Odeio trabalhar quando tem alguém olhando por cima do meu ombro." Ele desligou o telefone e o enfiou no bolso da jaqueta.[

* * *

De volta à mansão, Tempestade colocou o telefone no gancho na parede da cozinha, em seguida, se virou e correu para a sala de TV. "Eu preciso da televisão", ela anunciou a Jean, Scott, Kurt e Kitty, que estavam assistindo a um seriado de comédia vespertino.

"Claro", disse Scott, parecendo preocupado, mas conhecendo sua professora bem o suficiente para saber que agora não era um bom momento para fazer perguntas. Ele entregou o controle remoto enquanto os outros se ajeitavam no sofá para dar a Tempestade um lugar para sentar.

Tempestade trocou para o canal do tempo.

"Cara, ela sempre quer ver isso", Kurt se queixou.

Tempestade olhou fixamente para a tela, com os olhos embranquecendo enquanto ela recorria aos seus poderes. Seus lábios se moviam em sussurros silenciosos e a imagem do satélite começou a mudar.

"Parece que temos uma neblina chegando agora mesmo e atingindo a costa norte de Nova York..." o homem do tempo anunciou, parecendo confuso.

"... Brumas eternas, rolem sobre nós, desçam sobre a terra e defendam meus amigos, proteja-os com o seu manto de escuridão daqueles que podem causar mal a eles; nevoeiro protetor, ouça meu comando, venha com o meu aceno..."

"Ela está, tipo, falando com os poderes dela?" Kitty perguntou, nervosa o bastante para acentuar o sotaque do Valley.

"Se ela está mantendo Logan e Vampira em segurança, pode ler para eles Henrique V que eu não me importo", Scott decidiu.

"Você acha que ele a encontrou?" perguntou Kurt. Ele se teleportou para a luminária acima da cabeça de Tempestade para poder ver melhor a tela da TV.

"Se ele tivesse, nós estaríamos indo para lá de jato", disse Scott.

"Logan não encontrou Vampira," Tempestade anunciou, interrompendo seu próprio monólogo murmurado. "Mas Mística encontrou Logan. A neblina deve quebrar o contato visual para que Logan possa continuar sua busca, sem chegar a ter que lutar contra ela." Ela estreitou os olhos cor de leite para a tela, e outro redemoinho azul escuro de baixa pressão se espalhou através da imagem de satélite de Nova York. A luz que vinha através das janelas se tornou turva.

A cauda do Kurt chicoteou ferozmente, acertando seus ombros e fazendo a luminária balançar. "Por que nós não estamos _lá_? Mística é muito perigosa. E se Vampira estiver machucada ou –"

"Kurt, se _acalme_ ou _desça_," Scott mandou, apontando para o teto onde o gesso estava começando a se desprender da base do lustre.

Kurt obedientemente reapareceu no chão. "Nós deveríamos estar _fazendo_ alguma coisa!"

Kitty suspirou e se tornou intangível para que a cauda de Kurt, que chicoteava sem parar, pudesse passar através das suas panturrilhas, ao invés de bater incessantemente contra elas.

"Nós estamos fazendo algo," Tempestade insistiu. Seus olhos rapidamente recuperaram a cor usual quando ela levantou para encará-los. "Nós estamos confiando no Logan e dando a ele o suporte solicitado. Você tem que ser paciente, Kurt. Quando Logan e o Professor decidirem que nossa presença irá mais ajudar do que prejudicar, então nós iremos encontrá-lo."

Kurt gemeu e deu um golpe frustrado numa lâmpada próxima. Sua mão atravessou-a como se ela nem estivesse lá; Kitty tinha colocado uma mão nas suas costas e o tornado intangível antes que ele pudesse quebrar alguma coisa.

Kurt rosnou algo totalmente em alemão e se teleportou da sala.

Por um longo momento, aqueles que permaneceram na sala trocaram olhares preocupados em silêncio. Então Kitty perguntou, "O que ele disse?"

"Eu não entendi completamente," Jean disse, "Mas o que eu ouvi da mente dele foi, 'Queria que eu mesmo tivesse empurrado ela'."

* * *

**Nota sobre o francês**:

_La Prison de Nantes_ e suas muitas variações são cantadas na região da Bretanha no norte da França, bem como em Quebec, da onde os ancestrais Cajuns da Louisiana migraram pela primeira vez. Se você quiser ouvir a melodia, pode achar um arquivo de áudio aqui:

** www(ponto)skullpat(ponto)com/index(ponto)php/2006/10/24/28-musique-bretonne-musique-quebecoise**

Basta substituir os (ponto)s com pontos reais. Carregue o player azul logo acima da letra de _Les Prisons de Nantes_ (Bretagne) para ter uma idéia da melodia. Só tenha em mente que Remy canta essa música da forma que eu a aprendi: lenta e triste, com um ritmo constante que mantém você em movimento para frente, mesmo quando você não tem mais forças.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

"Oh, droga!" Vampira gemeu no momento que os primeiros tentáculos de neblina atingiram a parte de trás do seu pescoço. "Nevoeiro? Às quatro da tarde?"

"Não é muito normal por aqui," Gambit concordou, observando a parede de névoa que se aproximava com leve interesse. "Isso é trabalho da sua professora?"

"Provavelmente. Não consigo pensar em mais nada que pudesse causar isso." Vampira se abraçou conforme o ar se tornava mais frio. "Mas ela está exagerando um pouco."

"Então ela sabe onde nós estamos?"

"Talvez. Mas ela poderia ter provocado uma neblina dessas em toda costa leste. Uma vez eu a vi atingir, ao mesmo tempo, cinco cidades em cindo estados diferentes."

"Se foi em cinco estados diferentes, como você sabe que todos aconteceram ao mesmo tempo?"

"Passou no canal do tempo."

Gambit abotoou a frente do seu casaco longo e levantou a gola para proteger o pescoço.

"Sabe o que eu acho que isso significa?" Vampira perguntou enquanto caminhava bravamente sobre as pegadas do Gambit.

"_Quoi_?"

"Aposto que isso significa que a Tempestade sabe que a Mística tem um avião. A neblina é bem terrível aqui embaixo, mas é um pesadelo para aviões. Ela vai ter que voar para fora da zona do nevoeiro e achar um aeroporto onde ela possa pousar, ou então vai ter que ficar horas voando em círculos esperando que a neblina clareie."

"Estou triste por ela. Mas vai ser bem fácil nos alcançarem se ficarmos atolados nisso aqui por muito tempo."

"O que você quer dizer com 'atolados'?"

"Você consegue ver para onde está indo?"

"Eu pensei que você podia!"

"Eu posso enxergar no escuro. Isso não é escuro. Isso requer visão de raio-X." Ele parou de andar, deixando o nevoeiro se estabelecesse ao redor deles e começasse a se infiltrar através das suas roupas. "Nós não vamos conseguir ir a lugar nenhum até que isso clareie."

Vampira estremeceu de frio e de medo. "Mas está congelando!"

"Não congelando," Gambit corrigiu. "Está frio e úmido, o que talvez seja pior. Com neve você apenas se dá ao trabalho de limpar. Neblina penetra através de você."

"Fico feliz em saber que estou presa aqui com um otimista," Vampira murmurou.

Uma luz ofuscante brilhou na sua frente, fazendo seus tremores desaparecerem. Ela se inclinou para frente quando percebeu que a luz vinha acompanhada de calor. Gambit tinha energizado uma carta (o valete de ouros: ela ainda podia vê-lo através da rosada luz tremeluzente) e segurou-a acima de sua cabeça. O calor afastou a névoa, permitindo que eles vissem a floresta ao redor.

"Temos que arrumar algum abrigo ou nós vamos congelar até a morte aqui", observou Gambit, animador como sempre. "Ah, vamos ali."

Vampira olhou para onde ele indicava, tentando fortemente visualizar alguma coisa através da luz oscilante e insuficiente. À frente deles, um pouco para a direita, havia uma grande laje de pedra, depositada ali por alguma geleira há muito esquecida.

"Isso é uma rocha," Vampira anunciou, no caso desse importante fato ter passado despercebido por ele.

"Essa é a nossa suíte de luxo," Gambit disse. Ele empurrou a carta na mão dela. "Segure isso."

"Não vai explodir?" Vampira exigiu.

"Não por algumas horas." Gambit agora estava tirando seu casaco. "Segure alto para que eu possa ver o que estou fazendo."

A despeito das suas melhores intenções, Vampira ficou bem impressionada com o que Gambit acabou fazendo. Usando uma corda que vinha sendo carregada no bolso dele sabe-se lá por quanto tempo, ele prendeu seu cajado articulado no chão, fazendo com que ele ficasse um pouco mais de meio metro distante da superfície da rocha. Então ele pendurou seu sobretudo sobre o cajado e amarrou as pontas, criando uma pequena, porém prestativa, tenda.

"Pode engatinhar para dentro," ele convidou, saudando-a como se aquilo fosse um restaurante cinco estrelas ao invés de um casaco pendurado sobre uma pedra. "Isso vai nos manter aquecidos e secos o suficiente, até a neblina desaparecer."

Vampira já estava com a cabeça dentro da barraca improvisada. Ela recuou em um segundo. "Nós? Você está planejando ficar aqui também?"

"Cavalheirismo é muito nobre, _chère_, mas eu não estou muito interessado em ficar exposto a essa água gelada. Eu vou entrar. Você pode ficar do lado de fora e congelar, se quiser."

Vampira sentiu que deveria olhar feio para ele por causa disso, mas ela estava menos aborrecida do que estava assustada. "Mas e se eu tocar em você?"

Gambit mostrou seu sorriso perverso. "Bem, eu sei como é difícil para você manter suas mãos longe de mim, mas eu tenho fé que você pode se controlar por algumas horas."

Vampira efetivamente conseguiu olhar feio desta vez, e sem mais comentários ela enfiou a carta brilhante na mão dele e se atirou para dentro da tenda. Gambit entrou depois dela.

Ela deitou de bruços sobre a rocha, o mais próxima possível do casaco, com os braços escondidos debaixo de seu corpo para que ela ocupasse uma quantidade mínima do precioso espaço. Estava mais escuro dentro do pequeno abrigo, mas quanto mais tempo ela ficava lá, mais a barraca ficava mais quente. Ela estava com o rosto virado para a parede da barraca, desejando desesperadamente que toda esta situação fosse um pouquinho menos estranha. Ela não estava tocando qualquer parte do Gambit, mas podia ouvi-lo ao seu lado, ajustando sua posição até ficar numa posição confortável.

O casaco começou a brilhar e calor irradiou dele, afastando o que restava do nevoeiro. Isso chamuscou seu rosto, obrigando-a a virar a cabeça.

"Melhorou?" perguntou ele. O brilho do casaco projetou sombras estranhas na metade do rosto dele que estava contra a rocha.

Vampira assentiu. "Quando é que isso vai explodir?"

"Vai desaparecer em algumas horas. Com alguma sorte, esta névoa vai clarear antes."

"Então, estamos simplesmente presos aqui."

"_Ouais_. Desculpe. Achei que nós iríamos chegar na sua casa hoje a noite."

"Está tudo bem. Não estou perdendo muita coisa. Exceto escola, talvez. Que dia é hoje?"

"Não sei."

"Também não. Não tinha pensado nisso durando o dia inteiro."

"Você estava muito ocupada rindo de mim."

Vampira sorriu. "Talvez."

Remy sorriu também, e os seus olhos vagaram pelo rosto dela com uma intensidade tão estranha que Vampira sentiu que começava a corar. Ela desviou o olhar do rosto dele e se apertou os braços em torno de si um pouco mais forte.

"Ainda com frio?" ele perguntou.

"Um pouquinho."

Ele girou o corpo de forma a ficar deitado de lado, ao invés de sobre seu estômago. "_Viens_".

Vampira o olhou nervosamente, mas não havia nenhum sinal de presunção no rosto dele agora. "E se eu te tocar?" ela perguntou de novo, mas a pergunta saiu como não mais do que um sussurro.

Ele estendeu a mão para o rosto dela e embora ela tenha se encolhido, ele tirou a franja de cima dos olhos dela e colocou atrás da orelha, sem qualquer hesitação. "Você confia em mim, Vampira?"

"Não o suficiente para me jogar em você."

Remy não sorriu. "Sem piadas. Você confia em mim?"

Sem piadas? Vampira não achava que ela poderia sequer falar com ele sem piadas. Mas impedida de se esquivar da pergunta, ela não tinha escolha a não ser responder honestamente. "Sim," ela admitiu. "eu não sei por que, mas eu confio em você."

"Então acredite em mim quando eu digo: Eu não vou deixar nenhum de nós dois se machucar. _Viens_"

E Vampira obedeceu, encaixando-se hesitantemente contra seu corpo quente. Ele passou o braço em torno das costas dela e guiou sua cabeça para um lugar confortável contra o peito dele, longe da sua garganta nua. "Confortável?"

"Mmm", Vampira disse. Ela estava confortável - mais confortável do que ela poderia ter imaginado que estaria, sobre uma laje de pedra no meio do mato. Ele estava tão quente, e aquele calor parece embaraçosamente maravilhoso para o corpo dela, que estava frio e dolorido. Os músculos tensos nas pernas, costas e ombros começaram a relaxar, e de repente ela percebeu como estava cansada.

Remy pôde evidentemente sentir isso, porque respirou longa e profundamente, aliviando seus músculos também. "_La voilà_. Tem sido um tempo difícil para você, _chère_. Sinto muito."

"Só uns dias de caminhada", ela murmurou, com a voz soando um tanto abafada, uma vez que ela estava falando com o rosto da camisa dele. "Eu estou indo bem. Até as bolhas estão bem melhor."

"Quando começarmos a nos mover novamente, vai faltar só algumas horas até chegar a Bayville. Você vai estar em casa antes de perceber."

"Mmm", disse Vampira. Por alguma razão, isso não soou como uma boa notícia num primeiro momento. Os dedos dos seus pés ainda estavam frios dentro dos sapatos de lona; ela os mexeu e Remy posicionou seu tornozelo sobre o dela. Os dedos começaram a descongelar imediatamente.

"E quando eu estiver em casa," ela murmurou, "o que acontece com você?"

"Deveria acontecer algo?"

"O que você vai fazer, eu quis dizer."

Houve um longo silêncio. "_Dieu sait_," ele murmurou finalmente. "Alguma coisa, eu acho. Eu sempre faço alguma coisa."

"Mas você não vai voltar para Nova Orleans."

"_Non_."

"Por que não?" Vampira manteve sua voz baixa, suave e não acusadora, sabendo agora o quão rapidamente as questões sobre o passado dele poderiam fazê-lo ficar calado.

Ele suspirou, e Vampira sentiu as mãos dele começarem a acariciar suas costas, fazendo movimentos para cima e para baixo ao longo da sua espinha, como se ele precisasse de algo para fazer enquanto pensava. "Você cheira bem," ele falou.

Ela murmurou. "Mentiroso."

"Bom, você não cheira _limpa_, isso é fato, mas ainda assim cheira bem." Ele acariciou suas costas mais algumas vezes e então disse, "Eu não posso voltar para Nova Orleans. Eu vou morrer se eu voltar."

Vampira não disse nada.

"Eu fui banido pelo meu clã. Meu pai, meu irmão, meus amigos... Se me vissem de novo, eles teriam que me matar."

"Por quê?"

"Porque eu matei um homem."

Vampira ficou em silêncio, ouvindo o som suave do coração dele batendo próximo à sua orelha.

"Meu cunhado," Remy elaborou.

"Não sabia que você tinha uma irmã."

"Não tenho. Eu tinha uma esposa."

Demorou um pouco para que ela assimilasse a ideia. "Espere um minuto... Você é casado?" ela demandou mais alto e com um senso de pânico crescente conforme as palavras a atingiam, "Você é casado?"

"Era casado," Remy corrigiu. "Não sou mais, provavelmente. Eles já devem ter anulado a coisa toda."

"Quem era ela?" Vampira estava surpresa com a forma com que sua voz soou. Ela esperava soar irritada; ao invés disso, as palavras saíram como não mais do que um sussurro assustado.

"Você se lembra do Julian? O cara que você absorveu? Ela era a irmã dele. Belladonna."

Ela se lembrava de Julian. Ela ficou resmungando para si mesma durante uma semana após a absorvê-lo. Ela não gostava dele.

"Ela é filha do chefe do Clã dos Assassinos. Eu sou o segundo filho do chefe do nosso Clã. Simplesmente faz sentido. Você casa as duas famílias dominantes e então os Clãs param de guerrear. A rivalidade era perigosa para todo mundo. Tinha que ser interrompida de alguma forma."

"Você a amava? Você conhecia ela pelo menos?"

"Ah, sim. Bella e eu crescemos juntos. Eu gostava muito dela. Provavelmente não teria casado se a parte política não tivesse desempenhado seu papel, mas eu gostava dela. Mas Julian... Bem, você conhece o Julian melhor do que eu. Ele não queria que a irmã dele fosse vendida para os Ladrões, especialmente para mim. Então, algumas horas depois do casamento, ele me chamou. Nós todos fomos para o pântano... ele, eu, meu irmão Henri, mais alguns Assassinos... Para acertar as coisas. Julian estava totalmente bêbado. Mas eu não estava com meu cajado ou minhas cartas... Ainda estava de terno e tudo mais... e Julian era um bulldog de um lutador."

A mão ainda estava acariciando ritmicamente ao longo de sua coluna, mas Vampira não achou que ele tivesse percebido isso por enquanto. A voz dele era suave e distante, como se sua mente estivesse a milhares de quilômetros de distância.

"Ele puxou uma faca no meio da luta. Era muito rápido com ela... E era muito pesado. Ele me derrubou de costas, com a faca na minha garganta. Eu peguei a mão dele, mas eu não podia empurrá-lo, não com ele posicionado daquele jeito. Ele prendeu meu outro braço com o cotovelo, mas eu ainda podia alcançar o rosto dele. Eu não conseguia alcançar os olhos deles como eu queria, ele continuava se torcendo e se afastando, sem nunca parar de pressionar a faca. Então, eu coloquei meus dedos na bochecha dele, e eu pensei que, se eu apenas energizasse um pouco... só um pouquinho... ele iria sair de cima de mim. Então eu energizei e soltei. Eu não tinha feito isso com uma pessoa antes. Usei menos energia do que eu preciso para estourar um grão de pipoca."

O silêncio reinou por um longo tempo dentro da barraca. Finalmente Vampira arranjou coragem para perguntar: "O que aconteceu?"

"Ataque cardíaco," disse Remy, e sua voz agora soava sem expressão e oca. "Nós o levamos para o barco o mais rápido que pudemos - Henri e Bertrand começaram a fazer massagem cardíaca - mas estávamos a quilômetros da cidade. Ele nunca teve uma chance. Ele tinha vinte anos de idade."

Vampira não tinha ideia do que dizer. Ela estava deitada ao lado de um homem que havia matado outro homem – que tinha tirado uma vida humana. Mas ela podia ouvir o quanto a memória machucava-o. A tensão repentina do corpo dele gritou miseravelmente. Seu sonho apareceu na sua memória, trazendo com ele o pânico e a confusão que ela tentou enfiar no fundo de sua mente. Ela o alcançou com seu braço livre e abraçou-o tão firmemente quanto ela podia, em parte, para confortá-lo e, em parte, para tranqüilizar-se. Remy a abraçou de volta, sua respiração ficando repentinamente irregular e acelerada.

"Eu tenho um sonho", ela sussurrou, "toda vez que eu fecho meus olhos. Há uma mulher com cabelos loiros olhando para mim, e ela está morrendo. Acho que eu a matei. Acho que eu a matei, Remy..."

"Ssshh. Está tudo certo. Eu te conheço, Vampira. E eu confio em você. Você não é assassina."

"Você também não. Foi um acidente."

"Sim," ele suspirou. "Isso é o que eu fico falando para mim mesmo."

"Sim," Vampira concordou. Ela enterrou seu rosto no tecido da camisa dele, inalando profundamente seu perfume de bourbon e pimenta caiena. "Podemos apenas ficar aqui e nunca mais sair?"

"Bom plano", Remy murmurou. Ela sabia que ele estava sorrindo, mas não tinha certeza se ela tinha sentido isso através da voz dele ou através da pressão contra seu cabelo. "Eu gosto da ideia."

Quando Vampira adormeceu, havia lágrimas nas suas bochechas, mas pela primeira vez não havia pesadelo para assombrá-la.

* * *

Dieu sait: Só Deus sabe.

* * *

**Notas da Tradução Inglês – Português.**

- Acho importante esclarecer que a autora usou de licença poética para fugir do canon no que se refere aos poderes do Gambit e energização de seres animados. Mas como fez sentido dentro da história, achei por bem apenas fazer um esclarecimento em relação a isso.

- Sobre o _bo staff_ do Gambit... Traduzi como 'cajado' sem saber ao certo se isso era correto, mas é o termo mais adequado, ao meu ver, para o entendimento de todos.

Enfim, deixo a mesma mensagem que deixei na outra fic que estou traduzindo, alertando para o agravante de que, diferente da outra história, eu tive a permissão formal da autora para traduzir 'Voo'. Assim, acho que ela, mais do que ninguém, merece nossos comentários.

Reproduzindo a mensagem : Gostaram do capítulo?! Espero que sim, porque pode ser o último que vocês vão ver durante um boooom tempo. Vou ser bem direta nesse caso. Pelas ferramentas de visualização que o ff disponibiliza, dá claramente para ver que tem uma quantidade bem grande de pessoas lendo essa fic, e eu fico feliz por isso. Em contrapartida, fico um pouco chateada porque quase ninguém perde dois minutos para dizer o que está achando da história ou se a tradução está ok. E o que me deixa mais triste é não ter quase nada de review para mandar para as meninas que escreveram as histórias que eu estou traduzindo. Elas são as responsáveis por algumas das nossas horas de entretenimento e não receberam quase nada por isso. Uma review seria não só uma questão de agradecimento, mas também de gentileza, o que nós, de forma geral, deveríamos mostrar com maior freqüência.

Enfim, vou adotar uma política mais severa, por assim dizer. Se eu começar a receber uma quantidade proporcional de reviews ou mensagens de pessoas falando que já mandaram reviews para a autora, continuo postando e dedicando meu tempo à tradução. Se não receber, paro de postar porque, afinal, isso é um indicativo de que quase ninguém vai ler mesmo. Se chegarmos a esse ponto, mando o que já tenho traduzido para as pessoas que já me deixaram reviews. E para elas eu deixo aqui meus agradecimentos.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

_Tempestade exagerou_, Logan reclamou para si mesmo enquanto vagava pela floresta. A forte neblina não tinha enfraquecido o cheiro como uma chuva teria feito, mas o rastro estava muito mais fraco e a visibilidade ruim ou inexistente. Ele tinha quase abandonado o uso dos olhos, contando apenas com o faro para guiá-lo.

Após mais de duas horas de intenso rastreamento, o sol finalmente rompeu através do nevoeiro. Logan passou a mão pelo seu cabelo úmido, permitindo queo calor penetrar na sua cabeça.

Conforme a luz se espalhava pelo bosque, ele farejou o ar para se localizar. O cheiro ainda estava lá, mais forte e claro agora. Logan espiou através da escuridão que se retirava e finalmente viu o que ele esteve caçando por dias: o icônico casaco longo marrom.

Ele estava sendo usado como uma tenda improvisada e em uma extremidade estavam quatro pés imóveis, dois vestindo botas e dois vestindo tênis de lona sujos. Logan se aproximou em silêncio, mas nenhum dos pés se moveu.

Ele pegou borda do casaco de com uma mão e com a outra cortou silenciosamente as cordas que o ancoravam no lugar. Ele arremessou o casaco tirando-o do apoio do cajado e o deixou cair no chão, enquanto observava a visão inesperada diante dele.

Vampira e Gambit estavam enrolados um no outro, tão inocentemente quanto crianças muitos anos mais jovens. A maquiagem da Vampira tinha desaparecido, substituída por algumas manchas de sujeira e por algo em torno da sua boca que poderia ser chocolate. As roupas dela estavam sujas e amassadas, mas ambas as luvas ainda estavam lá, e um pequeno sorriso curvava os cantos da sua boca. O rosto do Gambit estava enterrado pela metade no cabelo dela.

Logan estendeu suas garras até as pontas ficarem levemente pressionadas contra a parte inferior do queixo de Gambit.

"Confortável?" ele perguntou quando o jovem ladrão o encarou ressentido através de um olho vermelho e preto semi-aberto.

"Estava." Gambit murmurou.

"Levanta."

Com cautela notável, Gambit tirou o braço das costas da Vampira e tentou se afastar sem acordá-la. No entanto, seu esforço foi em vão; Vampira estendeu o braço tentando alcançá-lo assim que ela sentiu sua fonte de calor se afastar e, suavemente, seu próprio movimento reflexivo a acordou.

"Bom dia, _chère_," Gambit murmurou.

"Que tal calar a boca, Cajun?"

Vampira gemeu e esfregou seus olhos sem maquiagem. "O quê está ...acontec ... Logan?"

"Bem aqui, guria."

"Oh, _Logan_!" Deixando para seu professor apenas tempo o suficiente para recolher suas garras, Vampira atirou-se em seu abraço familiar, tentando desesperadamente não chorar. "Logan, Logan, estou tão feliz que você nos encontrou... Eu não me lembro de nada, e tem todos esses pesadelos, e ela me deu tantas drogas e eu não sei o que aconteceu com Kurt e Kitty e... e... Eu roubei um par de sapatos!"

Logan, sem saber o que dizer a isto, apenas a apertou firme enquanto ela se agarrava a frente da sua jaqueta e tremia devido o estresse combinado causado por tudo que tinha acontecido desde que Kitty a arrastara para a loja de roupas. Foi a melhor coisa que ele poderia ter feito. Dentro de dois minutos, Vampira tinha se acalmado e já era capaz de responder perguntas simples coerentemente.

"Você está machucada, criança?" Logan perguntou, segurando no queixo da Vampira com a mão (ainda vestida com a luva que ele usava para dirigir), virando o rosto dela, a fim de achar qualquer machucado.

"Não, eu estou bem."

"O que ela fez com você?"

"Me deu uma porção de drogas..." Vampira levantou a manga da blusa para mostrar as marquinhas vermelhas de agulhas hipodérmicas na suave pele da parte interna do braço. "Eu não me lembro muito bem."

Logan não fez comentários sobre a visão, mas um grunhido feroz e baixo retumbou na parte de trás de sua garganta. "Não se preocupe, guria. Você vai ficar bem agora. Está segura. Está indo para casa."

Gambit, que estava de joelhos desamarrando do seu casaco o que restava das cordas, murmurou algo incompreensível.

Logan tirou os olhos da inspeção que fazia em Vampira para mandar um olhar malévolo na direção do Gambit. "E você quer explicar o que está fazendo aqui, _Gumbo_?"

"Ajudando ela," anunciou Gambit, colocando o casaco. "Não que você vá acreditar em mim."

"Sim. O '_Eu-amo-Magneto_' tatuado na sua testa não ajuda muito sua credibilidade."

"Ele estava, Logan," Vampira protestou. "Ele me trouxe até aqui, desde Baltimore."

"E ele pode começar a fazer o caminho de volta para o pântano de onde ele veio."

"Ele não pod–" Vampira começou a dizer rapidamente, mas um olhar feroz do Gambit a fez silenciar. "Ele me ajudou. Ele não precisava, mas fez mesmo assim."

"Sim," Logan rosnou. "Um completo herói."

"_Sim_," Vampira insistiu, mas Logan não estava escutando. Ele sacou seu telefone celular.

"Tempestade, eu encontrei ela. Nós não estamos longe. Não, eu vou levá-la na moto. Não parece que está ferida, mas esteve muito drogada e sua memória está instável. Diga ao Professor que ele vai ter que dar uma olhada nela. Sim." Ele fechou o telefone e enfiou-o no bolso da jaqueta.

"Havia uma terceira pessoa nessa ligação," Gambit falou para ele.

"Mística? Sim. Mas quando ela colocar seu avião no ar novamente, nós já vamos estar seguros na Mansão."

"Talvez você não devesse ser tão arrogante quando está jogando com a vida dela."

"Talvez você devesse calar a boca. Vamos, Vampira. Estamos só uns oitocentos metros da estrada costeira. Vai ser uma caminhada tranqüila até lá."

Ele saiu sem mais uma palavra, no ritmo fácil que ele usava para corridas nos treinamentos. Vampira o seguiu. Remy a seguiu.

"Você não tem outro lugar para ir?" Logan rosnou.

"Até que esteja segura em casa com uma porta trancada atrás dela, eu não vou deixar que ela saia da minha vista", anunciou Remy, com absoluta determinação. "Nós estamos num lugar público, _n'est-cepas_? _Selonlaloi, il n'y a rien que tu peutfairepour m'arreter."_

___"Et tu saurais tous au sujet de la loi, mec_."

"Podemos falar inglês, por favor?" Vampira implorou.

"Não tem necessidade," Logan disse. "A conversa acabou."

"Como estão seus pés?" Remy perguntou.

"Nem sequer consigo senti-los. Obrigada, Remy."

"Remy?" Logan perguntou. "Nós estamos chamando ele de 'Remy' agora?"

"Ele tem que ter um nome, não é?"

Logan não tinha mais nada a dizer a isto. Depois de alguns minutos, eles se livraram do bosque e emergiram para sentir o quente sol do fim de tarde. Diante deles, a estrada se estendia para longe da vista em qualquer direção, e além dela, o chão desaparecia no mar cintilante a uma centena de metros abaixo.

Remy esquadrinhou o horizonte, olhando um pouco contra a luz. "O que foi mesmo que você estava dizendo sobre a Mística não conseguir colocar seu avião de volta no ar?"

Logan congelou, e alguns segundos depois Vampira ouviu o barulho também: um motor de avião se aproximando da costa.

Logan não praguejou, embora por um segundo pareceu que ele queria. "Ela não aterrissou", disse ele com os dentes cerrados. "Ela circulou completamente sem visibilidade por duas horas e meia. _Lunática_."

"O 56-320 carrega bastante combustível", observou Gambit, acenando com a aprovação para aeronave.

Logan deu ao Gambit uma encarada desaprovadora e desconfiada, mas quando ele falou, foi direto ao ponto. "Nós ficamos," ele perguntou aos companheiros,"ou corremos?"

"Ela está com Avalanche, Pyro e Mercúrio," Vampira ofereceu.

"Pietro," Logan rosnou. "Ok, correr está fora dos planos." Ele pegou o telefone novamente, em seguida, descartou-o depois de alguns segundos. "Sem linha. Ela está bloqueando o sinal."

"Então estamos sem apoio?" Gambit perguntou suavemente. Ele puxou um baralho do bolso e começou a embaralhar. "Por mim tudo bem."

Vampira tirou as luvas e as enfiou no bolso. "Mística não vai mais me intimidar hoje", anunciou ela.

"Essa é minha garota", disse Logan, com orgulho em sua voz. Ele vestiu os óculos escuros e desembainhou suas garras.

O avião fez um hábil pouso vertical no meio da estrada eo motor morreu. A escotilha se abriu e Mística, Avalanche, Pyro e Mercúrio desceram para o asfalto. Avalanche ficou para trás dos outros três, olhando com determinação para seus pés. Vampira foi atingida por uma vaga lembrança de ser despida e vestida novamente e um calor flamejou nas suas bochechas.

"_Bonjour_, cavalheiros," Gambit disse sorrindo. "Estava me perguntando quando vocês iriam se juntar a festa. Há quanto tempo, Pyro."

"Gambit, velho amigo! Nós deveríamos tomar uma cerveja depois disso e por o papo em dia."

"Uh-huh". Gambit não parecia interessado em tomar uma cerveja com Pyro. As cartas faziam um som suave e ameaçador enquanto giravam por entre seus dedos.

"Lance," Vampira chamou. Lance olhou para ela por um segundo, depois se concentrou em seus sapatos novamente. "Lance, vá embora agora e eu não vou contar a Kitty que você esteve aqui. Nunca aconteceu."

Ele não reagiu, mas Vampira podia vê-lo pensando. Ela o conhecia há muito tempo e sabia que ele era mais estúpido do que mau. Se ela pudesse levá-lo a desistir, a luta seria três contra três. Seria um adversário a menos para se chegar segurança da Mansão. Uma luta a mais para longe daquele avião, com suas agulhas e seus pesadelos.

Mercúrio zombou dela, mas ela o ignorou.

Os dois adultos, por sua vez, estavam ignorando tudo e todos. Um tsunami poderia ter vindo varrendo a estrada e eles não teriam sequer se mexido.

"Logan," Mística disse.

"Raven," Logan respondeu.

"Como Vampira está se sentindo?"

"Está ficando melhor. O rastro deixado pelas agulhas formou um cenário bonito."

"Eu não a machuquei."

"Isso é discutível."

"Eu tenho que levá-la de volta, Logan. Você não tem idéia com o que está lidando. Eu sou a única que pode ajudá-la agora."

"Do meu ponto de vista, não parece que ela está precisando de muita ajuda."

"É só uma questão de tempo."

"Cala a boca," Vampira vociferou. "Cala essa boca, Mística".

"Me entregue-a, Logan," Mística ordenou.

"Não."

"A vida dela está em jogo!"

"E a sua não está?" Logan torceu seus punhos, deixando o sol da tarde se refletir ao longo da extensão curva das suas garras, brilhando nas suas pontas mortais.

Os dois adultos estavam presos no olhar um do outro. Por um longo segundo, ninguém se moveu. Então Mística gritou, Wolverine se lançou em direção a ela, e inferno desabou em volta deles.

* * *

E mais uma vez, a sua **Aula de Francês do Dia**. Nós realmente temos algumas frases mais elaboradas dessa vez.

_n'est-cepas_? : Não é mesmo?

_Selonlaloi, il n'y a rien que tu peutfairepour m'arreter:_De acordo com a lei, não há nada que você possa fazer para me impedir.

_Et tu sauraistousausujet de laloi, mec: _E você sabe tudo sobre leis, garoto.

A propósito, sim, Logan fala um pouco de francês. Entre as dúzias ou mais de outros idiomas que flutuam na sua cabeça bastante confusa.

* * *

N/T: Hey! Esse é pelas meninas que deixaram comentários muito gentis! Obrigada a todas! Fico muito feliz em saber que tem gente lendo.  
Eu gosto muito dessa fic, porque ela é dinâmica e leve, uma delícia de se ler, de verdade. Espero que todos estejam gostando como eu gosto =)  
A má notícia sobre a fic é que eu talvez demore um pouco mais do que o normal para traduzir, porque está ficando cada vez mais difícil com relação a tempo. =(  
Mas vamos aí, firme e forte! Mais uma vez, obrigada!


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

Vampira se viu cara a cara com Pyro. Ela podia ouvir Mística gritando, Logan rosnando e também o som de _zip _que Pietro fazia ao manobrar em alta velocidade, mas não conseguia ver nada com exceção do adversário na frente dela. Ela poupou um segundo precioso na esperança de que Remy e Logan ficassem bem antes de se concentrar na sua própria luta. O máximo que ela poderia fazer pelos amigos agora era cuidar de si mesma.

Ela manobrou cautelosamente para trás, à espera do primeiro jato de fogo serpenteando em sua direção, saindo dos bocais alimentados por combustível montados nos pulsos do Pyro. Ele estava sorrindo, mas seus olhos estavam cautelosos enquanto observava seus movimentos. _Provavelmente ele tem ordens para não me matar_, Vampira pensou. _Eu não tenho utilidade para a Mística se estiver morta_. Com essa restrição, ele não poderia usar jatos de fogo para matá-la, apenas para machucá-la ou assustá-la. E Vampira podia lidar com a perspectiva de ser ferida e assustada.

Ela avançou contra o Pyro, em seguida rolando no chão quando ele enviou uma onda de chamas escaldantes para afastá-la. Por um breve segundo, ela sentiu o ar se tornando seco e extremamente quente ao seu redor, mas a sensação tinha desaparecido tão rapidamente quanto surgiu. Ela não sentiu quaisquer queimaduras; se isso significava que ela tinha escapado ilesa ou se significava que ela estava muito agitada pela adrenalina para sentir qualquer coisa, não poderia dizer com certeza. Ela voltou a ficar de pé e saltou para frente novamente. Pyro pulou para trás, e um dragão de fogo ergueu-se no espaço entre eles.

O dragão empinou a cabeça pontiaguda para trás, então se lançou contra ela. Vampira se jogou para o lado, pousou sobre as suas mãos, deu uma cambalhota, e ficou de pé novamente. O dragão deslizou para o espaço onde ela estava, fazendo-a girar e ficar de costas para o avião. O dragão investiu contra ela de novo, mas ela saltou ligeiramente para trás, de modo que a cabeça dele mergulhou no asfalto perto dos seus pés, deixando um círculo de fumaça no chão e um cheiro de asfalto queimado.

_É como lutar contra Bobby na Sala de Perigo, ela percebeu quando o dragão ganhou forma novamente. Se ele continuar me fazendo brincar com suas projeções vai apenas me cansar antes mesmo que ele derrame uma gota de suor. Eu tenho que chegar até ele, onde meus poderes podem trabalhar. Vai ser ainda mais fácil do que com Bobby. O gelo é sólido. Fogo é apenas quente._

Com os olhos meio fechados, ela olhou contra a luz, cinzas e fumaça para conseguir localizar Pyro, parado de pé entre garras dianteiras do dragão. A cabeça do dragão tinha readquirido a forma, e estava pairando sobre ele. Pyro não estava muito longe. Era apenas a cabeça do dragão que fazia com que ela hesitasse...

_São apenas queimaduras. Eu posso lidar com queimaduras._

Ela se atirou à frente, para dentro das chamas.

Com um movimento de sua mão, Pyro fez a cabeça do dragão desabar sobre ela, mas ela protegeu a cabeça e se lançou através do fogo. Ela sentiu suas roupas chamuscarem, mas as ignorou. Sobrecarregado com todo o seu equipamento, Pyro não poderia se esquivar dela suficientemente rápido. Sua palma da mão nua foi de encontro à bochecha dele e lá permaneceu.

O mar de fogo desapareceu. Até mesmo as chamas da sua camiseta se apagaram. Vampira viu oceanos de fogo em sua mente, viu um imenso deserto australiano, viu Magneto imponente, viu a sua própria imagem aturdida por causa de drogas...

Ela puxou a mão. Pyro caiu no chão, inconsciente.

"Eu peguei o Pyro!" ela gritou, tanto para alertar Gambit e Logan quanto para abafar o apavorado sotaque australiano que estava pulando dentro da sua cabeça. "Eu peguei o Pyro!"

Outras vozes se levantaram agora... Dentes-de-Sabre e Magneto; Tempestade e Scott; Mística e Kitty; Kurt e Carol... Não, ela não iria ouvir aquela voz. _Ela não iria_!

Ela tentou fazer com que as chamas saíssem de suas mãos, mas nenhuma veio. "Eu preciso de algo para acender!" ela gritou para a batalha, para ninguém em específico.

"_Voilà, chère!"_

Ela se virou para ver Gambit dar um forte golpe no estômago do Mercúrio com seu bastão que refletia uma luz prateada advinda do Sol, e então puxou uma carta no bolso. Quando ele jogou-a no ar em direção a Vampira, a carta acendeu, deixando vestígios de fogo enquanto caia.

Ela absorveu a fogo dentro de sua alma, quis que ele tivesse uma nova forma, um novo tamanho... Quando ela estendeu as mãos longes uma da outra, as chamas se configuraram num arco de fogo, uma serpente... O fogo deslizou e se espalhou furiosamente através da luta, buscando um inimigo, tentando a todo custo evitar os amigos...

Tantas vozes em sua cabeça... Tão confuso… Ela não conseguia ver...

"Vampira, NÃO!"

Tarde demais. Uma esquecida espiral de fogo adentrou furtivamente pela porta aberta do avião, devorando qualquer coisa que encontrasse... E então as chamas chegaram até os massivos tanques de combustível...

Vampira sentiu a explosão através dos poderes de Pyro antes que ela tivesse ouvido ou visto alguma coisa. Em seguida, a explosão a atingiu como uma parede de tijolos, mesmo que fosse apenas o ar quente e ela foi levantada do chão... Pequenos pedaços de avião voaram ao redor dela, machucando sua pele... À medida que a força do golpe a jogava cada vez mais para longe, ela viu o precipício se projetar por baixo dela e então não havia mais nada, exceto a queda espetacular em direção ao mar...

E então algo mais cintilou na mente de Vampira.

De ponta cabeça, no meio da sua trajetória saindo da estrada e indo em direção ao mar faminto e imenso, ela se sentiu extremamente alegre. Ela _amava_ estar no ar.

E ela decidiu parar de cair.

Por um longo, muito longo, incrivelmente longo segundo ela ficou suspensa, se apoiando em nada, com a cabeça apontando para o mar e seu cabelo pendurado loucamente longe de seu rosto. E ela não caiu.

O mundo parecia engraçado de cabeça para baixo. Os destroços do avião ainda estavam caindo em direção ao mar, como confete. Ela podia ver Mística, ainda agachada numa posição de combate, com o peito arfando enquanto lutava para recuperar o fôlego e com um corte triplo pingando sangue do seu ombro. Mercúrio estava olhando para Vampira suspensa, arregalando seus olhos de espanto. Gambit tinha deixado um deles roxos e tinha chamuscado alguns dos cabelos brancos de Pietro. Mercúrio tinha feito o lábio de Gambit sangrar, mas fora isso Remy parecia estar bem. Não havia nenhum sinal de Avalanche.

Logan jazia meio debaixo de um pedaço da fuselagem retorcida, suas garras ainda estendidas. Elas deixaram seis marcas ferozes no asfalto onde Logan as enterrara em uma tentativa de resistir à força da explosão. Ele tinha sido a pessoa mais próxima do avião quando ele explodiu. Vampira podia ver queimaduras causadas pelas chamas, sangue dos machucados causados pelos estilhaços e os ferimentos infligidos pela Mística espalhados por seu rosto e braços. Algo no fundo da mente da Vampira sabia que esta visão deveria perturbá-la, mas ela não conseguia sentir isso completamente. A coisa toda foi como um filme, ou uma cena da vida de outra pessoa.

Ela se posicionou de maneira correta, com a cabeça para cima, e mesmo que não houvesse nada em que se apoiar, ela colocou uma perna por baixo de si, deixando a outra pendurada como se ela estivesse sentada no parapeito da sua varanda. Ela se sentia completamente segura. Não estava sentada, apoiada ou encostada em absolutamente nada, e ela se sentiu tão segura e confortável como se estivesse numa cama na Mansão. O vento bateu nas franjas do seu cabelo e os fez dançar ao redor do seu rosto.

_Eu estou viva_. Ela começou a respirar novamente. _Mais do que viva. Eu estou voando._

Então ela começou a rir. Todo o céu enorme e inimaginável era seu playground. Ela era tão livre como uma nuvem, livre como um raio, livre como as próprias estrelas. Outra voz em sua cabeça estava rindo com ela, mas ela não se importava. Estava feliz por ter alguém para compartilhar isso, essa incrível sensação de voar.

Ela girou ao redor, como se estivesse pendurada em uma corda no ginásio Mansão, só que não havia uma corda para limitar seus movimentos agora. Depois, de cabeça, ela foi acelerando em direção a terra.

Mercúrio estava olhando para ela, mas no momento em que ela se lançou em sua direção, de repente, ele lembrou-se de que tinha pés e disparou na estrada com velocidade máxima. Vampira manteve o ritmo com ele facilmente; não havia gravidade para retardá-la agora. Ele poderia ter sido capaz de superá-la e se desviar dela, mas em seu pânico, ele seguiu em linha reta, tentando se distanciar dela como ele se distanciava de tudo mais que já havia perseguido-o.

Vampira o pegou por baixo dos braços... Ele não pesava quase nada; ela poderia ter transformado suas costelas em pó sem fazer muita força... E então levantou-o no ar. As pernas dele ainda estavam fazendo o movimento de corrida, atuando quase como uma hélice, desestabilizando o padrão de voo dela. Ela ajustou seu curso para compensar isso e voou em um amplo arco sobre o mar. O vento passou a cantar em seu cabelo no momento em que ela mergulhou. A emoção foi incrível. Apenas Pietro, contorcendo-se e gritando preso no aperto dela, parecia sentir medo.

Ela se estabilizou por cima da superfície do oceano, mergulhando Pietro na água gelada até a altura da cintura. Um 'V' de espuma branca passou a resplandecer atrás deles. Ela diminuiu a velocidade e o derrubou, deixando-o cair na água com um barulho e o ouviu amaldiçoar enquanto lutava para fazer seu caminho até a praia.

Ela voltou para cima, no nível da estrada, rindo, rolando no ar como se estivesse brincando em uma piscina. Ela podia sentir o ar quente subir em espirais em torno dos destroços do avião queimando. Logan ainda estava ao lado dele, inconsciente, mas as marcas de suas feridas já estavam começando a desaparecer. Mística estava olhando para ela com uma expressão de triunfo arrebatador. Mas Remy estava sorrindo para ela, e rindo. Ele começou a correr embaixo dela, levantando um braço para cima na direção dela, como se ele pudesse tocar o sol.

"_La voilà, ma chère! Allez, allez, allez!_"

Vampira mergulhou e o pegou, com um braço em volta da sua cintura e com o braço dele ao redor de seus ombros. Com ele rindo ao lado dela, ela disparou para cima, rápido o suficiente para pegar o azul do céu em sua mão livre. Então ela girou, dançando, fazendo Remy se agarrar nela com os dois braços para não se soltar do giro e despencar em queda livre, os dois rindo e gritando de alegria, sabendo que não havia nada em todo o mundo mais bonito, mais grandioso do que isso.

"VAMPIRA!" Mística gritou. Vampira olhou para baixo aborrecida, muito mais interessada em brincar com seus novos poderes do que ouvir qualquer coisa que a Mística pudesse ter para dizer. "Sua mente está danificada. Você ainda não pode lidar com os poderes que eu te dei. Se não colocarmos isso sob controle, a tensão vai te matar. Vem comigo. Eu sou a única que pode te ajudar agora."

"Eu preferiria morrer assim do que permitir que você me toque de novo," Vampira respondeu. Um canto distante da sua mente se preocupou com como sua voz tinha soado diferente, mas uma vez que ela havia concordado verdadeiramente com tudo que havia sido dito, não se importou muito.

"Pare de ser teimosa," Mística ordenou. Ela estendeu a mão. "Vem comigo. _Agora mesmo_, Vampira".

Vampira sentiu seu temperamento ferver por dentro. Ela mergulhou em direção Mística, mas parou a três metros dela, apenas próximo o suficiente do chão para deixar Remy deslizar para baixo. "Fique longe de mim, se você sabe o que é bom para você, Mística." Era difícil ter medo de um ser que não podia voar.

Os olhos de Mística se encheram com um cálculo frio por um momento, estudando o conjunto formado pela mandíbula proeminente da Vampira, pelo desafio em seus olhos e pelo sorriso perigoso do rapaz próximo à sua direita. E ela se transformou. Sua pele azul tornou-se pálida, seu cabelo vermelho deu lugar a uma longa cascata de ouro. Antes que alguém pudesse se mover, Carol Danvers estava diante deles, encarando Vampira com acusação feroz nos olhos.

"Você está me matando, Vampira! _Você está me matando_!"

Algo dentro da cabeça da Vampira explodiu com dor. Duas Carol Danvers gritaram com raiva e medo, uma fora e um dentro de si. Ela prendeu sua cabeça latejante entre as mãos nuas e gritou- um grito áspero e duro de agonia que ela conhecia dos seus pesadelos. O barulho que ela fez foi tão alto e tão horrível que por um momento ele abafou todas as outras vozes. Ela pôde pensar claramente por um breve segundo, e naquele segundo, ela soube que a mulher de pé diante dela não era ela mesma, não era Carol, mas sim uma mentira ambulante que não tinha o direito de torturá-la nunca mais.

Ela voou para frente e projetou o punho diretamente para rosto da Mística.

Então diversas coisas aconteceram muito rápido. Primeiro, Mística voou 5 metros e aterrissou na grama do outro lado da estrada. No momento em que ela bateu no chão, já estava de volta em sua forma verdadeira, que ficou imóvel onde caiu. Segundo, a mente Mística atingiu Vampira com a força de uma marreta, cheio de amargura e cálculo premeditado. Terceiro, Vampira sentiu seu corpo se dissolver em torno dela, uma sensação fluída e nauseante, e quando essa sensação parou ela sabia que não era quem havia sido. Cabelos loiros dançavam ao redor do seu rosto.

"Vampira!" Remy agarrou-a pelas mangas e as puxou para chamar sua atenção, mas ele não era de nem perto forte o suficiente para obrigá-la a colocar os pés no chão."Está tudo bem. São só os poderes da Mística. Você pode usá-los. _Reviens_. Volte à sua forma. Volte, agora."

Ela tentou, mas nesse momento ela não tinha certeza de onde ela deveria voltar. _Vampira_... O nome era dela, mas ao mesmo tempo não era. Lembrou-se de uma menina, uma adolescente do Mississipi, que poderia ter sido ela...Não havia como ter certeza. Ela havia transformado seu corpo e voltado à forma adequada, uma mulher adulta loira, de olhos azuis... Não, isso não estava certo.

"Você é a Vampira. Do Instituto Xavier. Você freqüenta a escola de Bayville e salva o mundo nos fins de semana. Esta outra pessoa não é você. Não desista. Você sabe quem você é. Volte e você vai poder ir para casa"

Ela tentou de novo, ficou confusa, retornou para onde ela tinha começado. Não, isso tinha de estar certo... Essa forma parecia tão familiar. Mas a voz de uma menina sulista estava gritando dentro de sua mente, desesperada para escapar e ir para casa -

E então havia Logan. O rosto dele estava manchado com sangue seco e ele estava mancando um pouco, rosnando para os últimos vestígios de dor em seu corpo recém-curado, mas ele estava lá. E ele estava _furioso._

"VAMPIRA!" ele rugiu, com uma voz que podia ser ouvida ao longo da Sala de Perigo cheio de mutantes adolescente fora de controle. "Coloque o seu próprio rosto AGORA e me diga o que diabos você pensa no que está fazendo!"

E treinamento dela se fez valer. Ela obedeceu sem pensar, sua mente e seu corpo sabiam que, quando Logan usava _aquele_ tom de voz, sua vida dependia da obediência imediata. Vampira sentiu seu corpo vacilar, estremecer e tomar uma nova forma; ela reconheceu aquela aparência como sendo a forma natural dela. Uma voz em sua cabeça começou a gritar e embora ela soubesse que não era a voz dela, causava agonia da mesma forma. Ela caiu no chão e a solidez desconcertante do solo enviou um choque por suas pernas e costas. Seus joelhos se dobraram. Remy a pegou.

Ela sentiu o chão se espalhando ao longo de suas costas e encontrou-se olhando para o imenso céu azul. Era tão longe... Ela não podia alcançá-lo... O chão estava puxando-a como um ímã, pressionando seu corpo contra o solo... Ela estava sufocada, esmagada, enterrada sob milhas e milhas de ar... E Carol não parava de gritar... E de chorar, Carol estava chorando e Vampira não podia confortá-la -

"Fica com a gente, Vampira," Logan ordenou; a força e o carinho quase tangíveis em sua voz a ajudou a manter a respiração. "Quem ela absorveu?"

"Pyro e Mística," disse Remy. "E eu, ontem."

"Quem ela absorveu que está fazendo ela _voar_?"

"_Ma foi_, eu não sei. Ela está tendo pesadelos com uma mulher loira que estava morrendo, mas não eu não sai de perto dela desde que ela caiu daquele avião e ela não tocou ninguém com exceção de nós três."

_Carol_. Vampira podia dizer a eles tudo o que precisavam saber sobre Carol - onde ela nasceu, como ela adquiriu seus poderes, seu número de telefone, seu molho de salada favorito - mas ela mal podia respirar por causa da gravidade, mal podia pensar por causa do grito. Escuridão se pressionou em torno das bordas do seu campo de visão como se ela estivesse se afogando e tudo o que ela sabia ser real fugiu dela, deixando-a sozinha com a mente frenética e opressora de Carol Susan Danvers -

* * *

"Vampira?" Gambit demandou. "Vampira, fala comigo!"

Logan pegou o celular do bolso de sua jaqueta e o abriu. "Hank, traga o jato aqui. Temos que levar a Vampira até o Professor agora. Estamos na estrada costeira, a cerca de vinte e cinco quilômetros de distancia da Mansão. É só procurar uma cratera fumegante na estrada." Ele colocou a mão sob o nariz da Vampira enquanto desligava o telefone. "Ela ainda está respirando, apesar dos pesares." Ele olhou para a estrada, ao sul, na direção oposta a Mansão. "Minha moto," ele murmurou para si mesmo.

"Eu vou pegar," Gambit ofereceu.

"Sim. Claro que vai."

"É isso ou você me deixa aqui com a Vampira enquanto vai você mesmo pegar a moto. Qual dos dois você vai arriscar que eu roube?"

Logan o examinou com os olhos apertados, tentando detectar uma mentira. "Se eu te entregar a chave, onde a minha bicicleta vai estar em uma hora?"

"Na frente do Instituto Xavier, sem um arranhão."

"E o que você pode me dar para me garantir que isso vai mesmo acontecer?"

Gambit fez um gesto em direção da inconsciente Vampira. "Você já tem sua garantia. Eu não vou deixá-la até que ela esteja segura"

Logan rosnou e pescou a chave do bolso. "Eu vou te caçar até os confins da terra se você estiver mentindo."

"Se eu estivesse mentindo, já teria ido embora com sua moto."

Logan lhe atirou a chave. "Ela está no ponto onde vocês dois deixaram a estrada. Pegue a auto estrada. É mais rápido."

Gambit já tinha ido.

* * *

Logan o observou partir, lutando contra o desejo de persegui-lo e socá-lo. O temor pela sua motocicleta se apertava ao redor do seu coração. Ele forçou os olhos para baixo, onde Vampira estava no asfalto. Ela ainda estava respirando.

O telefone estava para fora do bolso de novo. "Nick, eu achei o seu avião. Não se faça de estúpido comigo – o avião espião que a Mística roubou. Ela está aqui, também, desmaiada... pelo menos por enquanto. E..." Ele hesitou por um momento, debatendo sobre qual número que ele deveria escolher. Ele finalmente decidiu, "_um_ dos Acólitos do Magneto. Basta vir até a costa sul de Bayville até ver a fumaça. Não restou muito do avião, mas é assim que as coisas aconteceram. Considere isso como outro favor que você me deve."

Ele desligou o telefone e o enfiou no bolso, em seguida checando Vampira novamente. "Agüenta aí, guria," ele disse a ela, tirando a franja branca do rosto dela. "A ajuda está chegando. Só agüente mais um pouco."

A moto estava exatamente onde Logan tinha dito que estaria. Era uma coisa linda: velocidade e poder encarnados. Gambit começou a se arrepender de ter prometido não roubá-la. No entanto, quando ele colocou o capacete e ligou o motor, ele se virou para o norte.

* * *

A moto atingiu cem quilômetros por hora sem o menor gemido de protesto. Gambit acelerou até que o motor começou a gritar. Ele atravessou Bayville, desviando dos carros por centímetros, ignorando os gritos de protesto que eclodiram enquanto ele passava. À medida que ele cobria os quilômetros entre a cidade e a mansão, ele ouviu o X-Jato levantando vôo acima. O jato girou sobre o oceano - provavelmente para obter um bom ângulo em sua baía de pouso, onde quer que fosse. Gambit surgiu cantando pneus até desacelerar do lado de fora do portão da Mansão e então bateu com o punho no botão do intercomunicador.

A voz vagamente familiar de uma garota apareceu através do interfone. "Sim?"

"É o Gambit. Abra o portão."

"_Gambit_?" a voz perguntou. "O Gambit do Magneto?"

"É o Gambit com a moto do Wolverine. Eu prometi para ele que ia trazer de volta."

O silêncio reinou por um longo momento do outro lado do interfone.

* * *

No instante em que o X-Jato parou de se movimentar, a rampa de desembarque se abaixou. Logan saltou da extremidade dela com Vampira mantida firmemente em seus braços. Na base da rampa, como ele havia esperado e confiado, estava Kurt.

Ele empurrou Vampira nos braços de seu irmão. Kurt cambaleou um pouco sob o peso, mas isso pouco importava, porque assim que Logan a soltou, os dois estudantes desapareceram em uma nuvem de fumaça sulfúrica.

Kurt estava no escritório do Professor antes da Vampira ter a chance de bater no chão. Devido a um bom planejamento, ela bateu no sofá ao invés disso. O Professor já estava ao seu lado, os dedos juntos em forma de sino, no gesto que ele fazia quando estava concentrado.

_Obrigado, Kurt_, o professor falou telepaticamente para ele, mas seus olhos já estavam focados no rosto Vampira. Kurt levou um segundo a mais para olhar Vampira, para ver suas roupas amarrotadas, suas bochechas sujas, seus olhos se movendo inquietos sob as pálpebras, seus membros se contraindo aleatoriamente como se ela estivesse com dor. Então ele teleportou para o corredor, sabendo, como todos os outros na Mansão sabiam, que agora não havia mais nada que ele pudesse fazer senão esperar.

* * *

Gambit estava com as duas mãos em cima do muro e já estava se preparando para pular quando o interfone voltou à vida novamente. "Nós estamos mandando alguém para -"

"Deixa ele entrar, Ruiva," a voz do Logan disse do fundo. "Ele é o menor dos nossos problemas."

"Logan! Seu _rosto_! Isso é seu sangue?"

"Não só meu. Só abra o portão."

Os portões finalmente se recolheram. Gambit girou para voltar para a moto, ligou o motor e arrancou para dentro dos terrenos da Mansão no momento em que o portão desobstruiu seu caminho. Ele se desviou para o caminho que levava a garagem e se deteve em frente aos degraus de entrada.

A ruiva alta e escultural que ele lembrava vagamente de ter visto em combate saiu pela porta da frente para encontrá-lo. "Gambit? Eu sou Jean". Ela apertou sua mão e pegou o capacete.

"Onde está a Vampira?" ele perguntou.

"Eles acabaram de levá-la até o Professor. Pode... Pode ser que se passe um tempo antes de sabermos qualquer coisa. Por favor, entre." Sem lhe dar muita chance para protestar, ela o tomou pelo braço e o levou para dentro da casa.

O comandante de campo deles, o teleportador e a melhor amiga de cabelos castanhos da Vampira estavam todos pairando no hall de entrada. Eles estavam olhando para ele com violenta desconfiança, inclusive o Ciclope, que conseguia olhar feio mesmo através dos seus óculos escuros. Gambit enfiou a mão no bolso e tocou as cartas dentro dele, pronto para energizá-las e jogá-las no instante em que os outros mutantes fizessem um movimento contra ele.

"Pessoal, vocês conhecem o Gambit", disse Jean, seu determinado tom educado desafiando qualquer um deles a causar problemas. "Gambit, estes são Scott, Kurt, e Kitty".

"_Enchanté_."

"Será que alguém pode me explicar por que nós deixamos ele entrar na Mansão?" Ciclope demandou.

"Ele está ajudando a Vampira," Jean anunciado. "Logan disse isso. Bom, ele _pensou _isso."

"Então o que aconteceu com ela?" perguntou Kurt.

"Eu não tenho certeza," admitiu Gambit. "Ela não tinha certeza. Algo a ver com imagens desconexas e um monte de marcas de agulhas em seu braço."

"Seja o que for, o Professor vai consertar", disse Jean acalmando-os. "Gambit, você é bem-vindo para ficar até que nós saibamos de alguma coisa. Mas pode levar um tempo, então você pode tomar um banho e comer algo enquanto isso, se você quiser. Vou lhe mostrar onde está tudo."

Ela se dirigiu até a escadaria principal. Gambit a seguiu, ainda alerta para mais X-Men hostis à espreita nas esquinas.

"Você é quase do tamanho de Scott," Jean observou. "Você pode pegar algumas coisas dele para se trocar. Só um segundo." Ela entrou em uma das portas, em seguida surgiu segurando uma trouxa de roupas dobradas. "O banheiro dos meninos é o segundo a partir do final. Há toalhas e tudo mais lá dentro. Tenha cuidado... A água fica meio quente demais. Se você colocar suas coisas na rampa da lavanderia, eu vou garantir que elas sejam lavadas e secas para você."

"_Merci_. Sua hospitalidade é muito apreciada, senhorita."

"Você ajudou a Vampira quando nós não podíamos", disse Jean. "Isso garantiu a você muito mais gratidão do que um banho quente pode retribuir."

"Se você acha isso, obviamente não sabe o quão precioso um banho quente pode ser", disse Gambit, um sorriso curvando o canto da sua boca.

Jean sorriu e então franziu a testa enquanto seus olhos perdiam o foco. "Desculpe-me, por favor," ela murmurou, virando-se. "O Professor precisa de mim."

* * *

_Ma foi_: juro; pela minha honra.

* * *

N/T: Aee, depois de um tempo considerável, eis aqui mais um capítulo! Ufa! =)

Eu queria agradecer a todas, especialmente aquelas meninas que não tem perfil no ff. Não posso responder as reviews de vocês, mas leio todas com carinho e agradeço de verdade, cada uma delas.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

_Jean._

_Eu estou aqui, Professor._

_Ache a Vampira. Ela está se escondendo em algum lugar. Ache-a e mantenha-a segura enquanto eu resolvo isso._

_Sim, senhor._

* * *

_Vampira? Vampira, você está aí? Vampira, sou eu, Jean. Por favor, me responda!_

_Jean? Jean, oh Jean!_

_Eu te achei. Não se preocupe. Tudo vai ficar bem._

_Tem mais alguém aqui, Jean... Dentro da minha cabeça, comigo..._

_Acalme-se. Não entre em pânico. Você já teve outras personalidades na sua mente antes. O Professor te ajudou a removê-las, e ele irá te ajudar novamente. Ele está cuidando disso._

_Mas isso é diferente! Não é só uma… uma reflexão ou uma memória... É uma pessoa inteira! Ela está aqui, na minha cabeça, ela inteira! Ela está tão zangada... O que eu fiz para ela, Jean? Eu fiz algo terrível._

_Você não fez nada de errado. O que quer que tenha acontecido, você não deve se culpar. Nós a manteremos segura._

* * *

_O que aconteceu com o Gambit?_

_Ele está tomando banho._

_Huh. Faz sentido._

_Você está rindo?_

_Sim... Mas eu acho que é mais porque estou em pânico do que porque eu achei algo engraçado._

_Ria o quanto quiser. Você está bem. Ele vai estar lá quando resolvermos isso._

* * *

_Jean? Vampira?_

_Nós estamos aqui, Professor._

_Eu fiz tudo o que eu pude aqui. Nós podemos sair agora. Siga-me, Vampira. __Tudo vai ficar bem._

* * *

Vampira se ouviu gemendo. Ela abriu os olhos e piscou três vezes, com muito cuidado. Seu pescoço doía.

Ela ergueu sua cabeça e encontrou-se esparramada sobre o sofá do escritório do Professor Xavier. O Professor estava em sua cadeira, seus olhos se abrindo lentamente. Jean estava ajoelhada ao lado do sofá, de olhos fechados, imóvel. Em seguida, ela engasgou, estremeceu e voltou à vida.

"Obrigado, Jean," o Professor disse. "Você foi de grande ajuda. Você poderia nos dar um momento a sós e ir informar os outros que a Vampira vai se recuperar completamente?"

"Sim, Professor." Jean ficou de pé, então pegou a mão da Vampira e deu um aperto tranqüilizador. Vampira apertou de volta. Houve muitos dias em que ela não havia gostado da Jean... Sua perfeição implacável atingia incansavelmente a auto-imagem que Vampira tinha de si... Mas agora ela estava feliz de ter essa figura de irmã mais velha telepata para ser calma e forte por ela.

Quando Jean fechou a porta atrás dela, Vampira sentou-se, segurando a cabeça. Ela estava pulsando, mas era algo que ela podia suportar.

"Agora, Vampira," disse o Professor X, unindo seus dedos, "Eu tenho muitas coisas para te dizer e eu temo que poucas delas sejam boas."

"Sim," Vampira gemeu. "Eu meio que imaginei." Ela queria uma aspirina, uma bolsa de gelo e uma semana na cama, mas todas essas coisas pareciam que ainda estavam muito longe.

"Eu vi as suas memórias do seqüestro. Elas estão nebulosas e bem guardadas no fundo de sua mente, mas há o suficiente para reconstruir o que aconteceu lá. Você se sente pronta para ouvir?"

"Não", disse Vampira. "Mas vá em frente de qualquer maneira." Ela apoiou a cabeça no encosto do sofá e inclinou um pouco para o lado para que ainda pudesse olhar para o Professor enquanto ele falava.

Ela sabia que ele podia ver o quanto ela estava cansada e quando ele começou a falar, estava usando sua voz mais suave e equilibrada, a mesma que tinha usado quando ela era uma nova recruta nervosa, tanto tempo atrás.

"Mística usou você para atacar uma mulher chamada Carol Danvers, que trabalha no exército dos Estados Unidos numa base no norte da Flórida. Eu não sei qual a ligação que ela tinha com Carol, mas sejam lá quais forem as razões que Mística teve para escolhê-la como vítima, ela usou Danvers para forçar você e seus poderes a ir mais longe do que já haviam sido forçados antes. Acredito que o objetivo dela era a absorção de poder permanente. Ela demonstrou que sua capacidade é praticamente ilimitada. Seus poderes são restringidos apenas pelo tempo gasto na transferência dos poderes. Sem essa restrição, você poderia facilmente se tornar o ser mais poderoso que o mundo já viu. Eu creio que a esperança dela era te controlar com as drogas que ela administrou."

"Mas não funcionou do jeito que ela queria… Certo?"

"Sim e não. Obviamente ela não estava esperando que os poderes da senhorita Danvers fossem te proteger tão efetivamente das drogas utilizadas para controlar sua mente - ou da queda de centenas de metros do avião roubado. Mas, como ela havia previsto, os poderes que você pegou não desapareceram."

"Mas todo o tempo em que eu estive com o Gambit... Eu não estava voando naqueles momentos!"

"Não. Da mesma forma que você bloqueou as memórias do ataque, seu subconsciente selou os novos poderes que você recebeu, assim como o fez com todo o resto que você absorveu junto com eles. Sem essa proteção, sua mente teria quase certamente entrado em colapso devido a tensão."

"Minha mente nunca tinha feito isso antes. Pelo menos não enquanto eu tinha os poderes ainda fluindo dentro mim."

"Isso é porque o que você absorveu dessa vez foi muito mais perigoso para você. Ao invés de uma difusão aleatória de memórias e traços de personalidades, você absorveu Carol Danvers... Ela por inteiro. Ela está aí, dentro da sua mente. O corpo dela é apenas uma concha vazia agora. Se ele ainda está viva, eu não posso dizer."

Vampira estremeceu e se enrolou em si mesma, puxando seus joelhos até o peito. "Eu a matei."

"Nada do que aconteceu foi culpa sua. Você é tão vítima quanto ela. De fato, vocês duas estão sob o mesmo perigo agora."

"Que perigo?"

"Carol Danvers estava assustada e com raiva quando você a absorveu e assustada e com raiva ela permanece. Ela vem tentando achar o caminho para fora da sua mente há dias. Quando você utilizou os poderes dela para se salvar, você deu a abertura que ela precisava. Mas quando ela tentou tomar o controle, sua mente se desligou para se proteger. Felizmente, Logan e Hank puderam te trazer para mim a tempo. Eu a contive antes que ela pudesse causar muito dano."

"Conteve?" Vampira repetiu. "Onde ela está agora?"

"Ainda aí dentro, eu temo. Eu a tranquei nos recessos mais profundos da sua psique, mas ela ainda está aí. Não havia muito mais que eu poderia ter feito. Eu não pude argumentar com ela, não pude fazê-la enxergar que destruir a sua mente iria apenas matar vocês duas."

Vampira desejou que ela pudesse ser menor… Desejou que ela pudesse se encolher e desaparecer desse mundo onde tais coisas terríveis podiam ser verdade. "O que eu devo fazer? Ela não merecia isso, Professor. Ela nunca fez nada errado e agora está engaiolada dentro da minha cabeça, como uma memória ruim ao invés de uma pessoa de verdade. Você não pode tirá-la e trazê-la de volta?"

O professor balançou a cabeça. "Não sei de nenhuma maneira para fazer isso. Sinto muito."

A respiração da Vampira passou de instável a uma série de trêmulos soluços e ela sentiu arrepios surgindo em seus braços. De repente estava frio no escritório, mas seu pescoço suado estava grudando no couro do sofá. Seu estômago se torceu dentro dela e ela manteve sua mandíbula cerrada. Já tinha ficado doente na frente do Remy, ela não podia suportar ficar doente de novo na frente do Professor.

"Eu sinto que a melhor maneira de proteger a ambas," continuou o Professor, "é suprimir as suas memórias dela. Lembrar do ataque ou dos pesadelos subseqüentes pode enfraquecer os bloqueios que eu ergui. Mas eu não vou fazer isso sem a sua permissão."

Vampira recuou diante da idéia de perder suas memórias, mas recuou ainda mais diante do pensamento de viver com esta consciência para o resto de sua vida. "Não há nada que a gente possa fazer por ela?"

"Tudo o que podemos fazer por ela é impedi-la de machucar a si mesma. Talvez, um dia, nós possamos encontrar uma maneira de liberá-la. Até esse momento chegar, no entanto, seu conhecimento da presença dela só irá causar perigo e sofrimento para ambas. Eu posso colocar mecanismos de liberação dos bloqueios, de modo que, no tempo certo, quando sua mente for forte o suficiente para lidar com isso, você vai conseguir se lembrar."

"E quando eu for forte o bastante, vou ser capaz de ajudá-la?"

"Eu não sei, Vampira. Mas tudo é possível."

Ela estremeceu, e colocou os braços protetoramente em torno de seu abdômen. "Quanto da minha memória você tem que tirar?"

"Nada do que está muito claro de qualquer maneira: tudo que aconteceu quando você estava sob os efeitos das drogas, seus pesadelos e a maior parte dessa conversa." Um pequeno sorriso puxou o canto da boca de Xavier. "A maioria da suas memórias dos últimos dois dias permanecerá."

"E se você tirar minhas memórias sobre ela, os poderes vão embora também?"

Xavier balançou a cabeça. "Eu temo que os poderes da senhorita Danvers foram firmemente incorporados em sua memória ativa, onde até mesmo eu não consiga removê-los. Você provavelmente vai tê-los para o resto de sua vida."

Vampira estremeceu. "Quando eu estava voando... Foi o sentimento mais incrível que eu já senti. Eu amei tanto aquilo. Mas eu não posso fazer isso de novo, sabendo de quem e como eu roubei. Isso não é certo, Professor. Você não pode simplesmente ... Eu não sei ... me fazer esquecer que eu posso fazer isso ou algo assim? "

"Carol adorava voar, Vampira. Era a maior alegria da sua vida. Eu acho que seria o maior desrespeito à sua memória se você desperdiçasse esse dom. Se você deseja honrá-la, use seus poderes como ela pretendia usá-los: para proteger aqueles que não podem se proteger por si mesmos."

Vampira assentiu e em um sussurro abafado, ela disse "Ok". Ela inclinou a cabeça e deixou Xavier colocar uma mão em cada lado do seu rosto.

_Eu sinto muito, Carol. Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo._

_Por vocês duas, Vampira... Esqueça._

* * *

**N/T**: Heey! Esse capítulo foi mais curtinho, mas mesmo assim gosto bastante dele porque ele traz definitivamente a questão da Carol para o universo do X-Men Evolution, com uma emoção que eu achei muito bem construída e tocante. Espero que gostem! Até a próxima =)


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

Foi necessária um pouco de exploração para que Gambit achasse a cozinha. Quando ele o fez, encontrou o lugar ocupado por Amara e Bobby (nas suas semanas vigiando Vampira ele tinha aprendido o nome de quase todo mundo na Mansão) que estavam fazendo jantar, supervisionados pela Tempestade.

"Perdão", disse Gambit, se dirigindo a professora. "_Mam'selle _Grey disse que teria algo aqui que eu poderia pegar para um almoço tardio."

Amara e Bobby o olharam por um longo minuto antes de virar para Tempestade como que pedindo orientação. Era como se o Apocalipse tivesse aparecido na cozinha deles pedindo por um lanche.

Mas Tempestade inclinou a cabeça sem o menor lampejo de espanto. "É claro. O jantar ainda não está pronto, mas há bastante coisa que sobrou de ontem. Poucos de nós tinham muito apetite." Ela foi até a geladeira e tirou um recipiente. Gambit viu seu movimento com apreciação e curiosidade. Ela era graciosa: nenhum movimento muito apressado, nenhum gesto não planejado. Um olho inexperiente teria simplesmente encarado essas qualidades como parte da sua beleza natural, mas Gambit sabia mais do que isso. As únicas pessoas que se moviam desse jeito eram bailarinos e ladrões.

Ela foi até o microondas, mas Gambit a deteve. "Não se incomode." Ele tomou o recipiente dela e o energizou. "_Merci_".

Scott Summers escolheu esse momento para entrar na cozinha. Ele parou na porta e perguntou: "Essa é _minha camiseta_?"

Gambit sorriu e mexeu um pouco os ombros para que ele pudesse sentir o suave e caro tecido se esfregar nas suas costas. "Algodão Pima. Muito bom." (1)

"As roupas do Gambit estão na máquina de lavar," Tempestade informou. "Jean emprestou para ele algo para vestir até que elas estejam secas. Você precisa de algo?"

"Vim para pegar um refrigerante," disse Scott.

"Tome uma xícara de chá em vez disso," Tempestade instruiu. "Você está agitado e o açúcar vai piorar isso."

"Tempestade?" Hank McCoy enfiou a cabeça através do batente da porta. "Pode me ajudar um minuto na ala médica?"

"Certamente," Tempestade disse. "O que há de errado?"

"O ombro do Logan está deslocado."

Gambit levantou as sobrancelhas. Logan não tinha sequer dado sinal que havia machucado o braço. Sua tolerância à dor devia ser inacreditável.

"É uma pena", disse Tempestade. "Como você quer que eu o ajude?"

"Só venha para a ala médica. Ele não vai praguejar enquanto você estiver no quarto, e, francamente, eu gostaria que os meus ouvidos permanecessem ligados à minha cabeça enquanto eu ponho o ombro dele no lugar. Eu realmente acho que o vocabulário dele é mais vasto do que o meu."

Tempestade balançou a cabeça e suspirou. "Eu irei. Amara, por favor, cuide para que as batatas não transbordem durante a fervura."

"Claro, Tempestade."

Tempestade deu a Scott um olhar de, 'se comporte' ao passar por ele na porta. Scott esperou até que ela e Hank tivessem ido, em seguida, pegou um refrigerante da geladeira e saiu. Gambit pegou um garfo da máquina de lavar louça e saiu para comer do lado de fora.

Ele rodeou a construção enquanto comia, tomando nota das suas impressionantes defesas escondidas, sua garagem enorme, seus lindos jardins. As cortinas estavam fechadas no escritório do professor Xavier.

Depois que ele tinha terminado a comida-que tinha sido uma espécie de estrogonofe, suave demais para seu paladar Cajun, mas ainda assim quente e nutritivo, ele devolveu a louça à cozinha e foi em busca da lavanderia. Alguém já havia colocado suas roupas na secadora. Ele deixou-a funcionar por mais alguns minutos, em seguida, tirou as coisas as roupas dela e se trocou. Enfurecer o Ciclope era bom, mas Gambit se sentia mais seguro em seu próprio vestuário. Então, não havia mais nada a fazer a não ser voltar para o hall de entrada, onde os amigos da Vampira estavam esperando num tenso e nervoso silêncio, por alguma notícia de dentro do escritório.

Jean saiu do escritório mais de uma hora depois de ter entrado. Todo mundo no hall de entrada - Logan, Scott, Kitty, Kurt, e Gambit –levantou-se e Scott correu para abraçá-la.

"Vampira vai ficar bem", ela anunciou, descansando sua testa corada contra a do seu namorado. "Pelo menos, assim o Professor diz. A mente dela ainda não está...completamente bem."

"Como?" Remy exigiu.

"Eu não sei. Eu não sou avançada o suficiente na minha telepatia para realmente compreender. E eu preciso tomar uma aspirina e deitar."

"_Encore merci_", Gambit murmurou.

Jean sorriu para ele. "_Encore merci à vous_". Inclinando a cabeça sobre o ombro de Scott, ela se dirigiu para seu quarto no andar de cima.

"Satisfeito?" perguntou Logan, e Gambit precisou de um minuto para perceber que era ele quem estava sendo abordado. "Ela está segura."

"Eu ouvi," Gambit respondeu.

"Então, ali está a saída."

"Não", anunciou Jean, do topo da escada. Mesmo que ela ainda estivesse pálida e trêmula, sua voz soou como um calmo comando. "Vampira quer que ele fique. Ela vai ter um ataque se ele tiver ido embora quando ela acordar."

O Wolverine, que poderia destroçar meninas crescidas com um ombro deslocado, não tinha armas para contrariar o argumento da Jean ou sua determinação. Ele se sentou em um dos bancos do hall de entrada, flexionando e relaxando os dedos como se suas garras estivessem coçando para ter a cabeça do Gambit. Remy o ignorou. Ele se sentou no chão, com as costas contra a parede e os olhos fechados, perfeitamente imóvel. Através de suas pálpebras, ele pôde ver a luz no quarto se alterar quando Kurt se teleportou para retomar seu poleiro no lustre.

E o silêncio reinou no Instituto Xavier.

Quando Vampira abriu os olhos novamente, estava escuro no escritório. Ela se sentiu desconfiada, amedrontada, como se cada um dos seus movimentos pudesse desencadear uma bomba ou uma avalanche. Ela sabia que havia algo que ela não deveria, sob quaisquer circunstâncias, pensar sobre, mas não conseguia se lembrar o que era e tinha medo de tentar.

"Vampira?" perguntou o Professor. "Como você se sente?"

"Uh... Ok, eu acho." Vampira se sentou, tentando se re-acostumar à solidez implacável de tudo. A temida memória não veio imediatamente à mente dela, o que era um bom sinal.

"Modificação de memória tende a fazer as pessoas se sentirem... estranhas," explicou o Professor. "Eu a aconselharia a ir direto para a cama. Você pode andar?"

Apoiando-se pesadamente no braço do sofá, Vampira tentou se levantar, apenas para encontrar o chão se chocando irritantemente contra os pés dela. Sem humor para aturar esse tipo de coisa, ela saiu do chão e se suspendeu confortavelmente no ar. Muito melhor. Ela flutuou em direção à porta.

"Eu falei _andar_," disso o Professor atrás dela, com um toque de diversão na sua voz.

"Eu vou andar quando o chão parar de agir como uma gangorra," Vampira resmungou. Ela abriu a porta.

"Vampira? Você está bem?"

"Vampira!"

Kurt e Kitty foram para cima dela ao mesmo tempo. Ambos imediatamente começaram longas seqüências de perguntas, sem dar tempo para que ela realmente respondesse a qualquer uma delas. Outros estudantes começaram a chegar no corredor, atraídos pelo barulho repentino, trazendo com eles mais barulhos e perguntas.

"O que aconteceu? Eles não nos dizem nada. Eu sinto muito por ter deixado você no shopping. Você se machucou?Sabia que o Gambit está aqui? Sam te viu no noticiário;você caiu de um avião! Como você conseguiu escapar? Onde você esteve? Você está bem? Você está bem mesmo?"

Então Kitty fez a pergunta que fez o interrogatório chegar ao fim abruptamente. "Peraí...Você ficou mais _alta_?"

"Hein?" perguntou Vampira. Ela, junto com todos os outros, olhou para seus pés, que ainda estavam confortavelmente a quatro centímetros do chão. "Não. Estou só um pouco tonta."

"Você não está no chão," disse Kitty, no caso da Vampira ter deixado passar esse fato bastante óbvio. "Você absorveu Jean?"

"Não. Por quê?"

"Bem… Porque você está _flutuando_."

"Você não sabia que ela podia voar?" Gambit perguntou, sorrindo. "_Comme vous êtes bêtes! _Ela tem um bom gancho de esquerda, também."

Vampira encontrou os olhos dele através da multidão e um sorriso brotou espontaneamente em seu rosto. Ele tinha ficado para ver se ela estava bem. Era tão estranho vê-lo ali entre seus amigos e companheiros de equipe, como... Como uma pessoa _real_. Ela não teria ficado surpresa se ele tivesse desaparecido nos últimos resquícios de neblina, assim que ela se virou de costas. Mas não – ele tinha ficado. E ele era a única pessoa que não estava olhando como se tivesse crescido uma outra cabeça nela.

"Vampira," disse o Professor suavemente, vindo por trás dela,"você realmente tem que ir para a cama. Se você não se sente confortável para andar, Kurt pode levá-la."

"Sim." Kurt alcançou o ombro da Vampira com a mão, mas ela o afastou.

"Só um segundo," disse ela. Ela flutuou através da multidão até Gambit, ignorando como os outros estudantes abriram caminho para ela. Ela tinha que dizer algo a ele antes de adormecer de novo ou antes dele desaparecer tão abruptamente como tinha aparecido. Mas ela não sabia o que dizer.

"Gambit -"

"Vá dormir," ele mandou.

"Você vai estar lá quando eu acordar?"

"Se você quiser."

"Prometa".

"_Ma foi_." Ele colocou a mão solenemente sobre o coração. Então, ficou para trás para que Kurt pudesse recuperar a atenção dela e teleportá-la para o quarto, onde ela prontamente desabou na cama. Estava dormindo antes que Kitty aparecesse para dizer que ela precisava por o pijama. Isso não impediu Kitty de colocá-la num pijama, de qualquer maneira.

* * *

"X-Men," disse o professor Xavier, dirigindo-se à multidão. Silêncio imediatamente caiu no corredor. "Eu sei que todos vocês estão contentes dado que a Vampira já está segura em casa e que todos têm muitas perguntas para ela. Eu só peço que vocês guardem essas perguntas, por enquanto. Vampira passou por uma experiência muito difícil e precisa de tempo para se ajustar... Como todos nós. Ela vai discutir tudo isso quando estiver pronta. Até lá, por favor, continuem a oferecer a ela o seu amor e apoio, não importa por quais mudanças ela tenha passado durante sua ausência. Agora eu sugiro que todos vocês lavem a mão, dado que é quase hora do jantar."

Gambit ficou impressionado com o quão discretamente todos pareceram aceitar isso. Com um mínimo de sussurros curiosos, o grupo se desfez. Ele viu Kitty se direcionar para andar de cima, sem dúvida, para se juntar Vampira no quarto que compartilhavam.

"Gambit," disse o Professor, "você se importaria de entrar? Eu gostaria de ter uma palavra com você em particular."

"Ele está armado, Charles," Logan resmungou.

"Sim, eu sei."

Gambit olhou para a porta com cautela. Ele pôde ver sem hesitação que a porta não era de madeira: entre os painéis de madeira havia uma placa de metal. Claro, fazia sentido ter as portas reforçadas em uma casa cheia de jovens mutantes, no entanto, todos os instintos de Gambit hesitaram. Ele não gostava de ficar preso. Já tivera o suficiente disso quando esteve trabalhando para o Magneto.

Cautelosamente, ele entrou no escritório confortável e bem iluminado. As largas janelas poderiam lhe proporcionar fáceis rotas de fuga - a menos que a casa entrasse no modo de segurança e bloqueasse todas as saídas, o que o Professor provavelmente podia fazer sem sequer permitir que Remy estivesse consciente disso. Gambit se sentou no sofá que Vampira tinha muito recentemente desocupado, se espalhando languidamente sobre ele para dar a impressão de que ele estava muito mais à vontade do que verdadeiramente estava.

Professor Xavier empurrou a porta para fechá-la e em seguida posiciono usua cadeira de rodas para que ele ficasse cara a cara com Gambit. "Eu vi na mente de Vampira tudo o que você fez por ela," ele começou, "e eu quero oferecer-lhe a nossa gratidão. Sem a sua ajuda, ela quase certamente teria sido capturada, seja pela Mística ou pelos nossos honrados colegas do exército americano."

Gambit inclinou a cabeça, reconhecendo o elogio sem se comprometer com nada.

"Eu estou ansioso para recompensar você pelos seus serviços."

Gambit levantou uma sobrancelha. "Que tipo de recompensa você tem em mente?"

"Bem, para começar," disse Xavier, "você é bem-vindo para ficar aqui até que você esteja satisfeito com a recuperação da Vampira."

"_Merci_."

"Na verdade, você está convidado a ficar o tempo que quiser. Eu ficaria feliz em contar com você entre os X-Men".

Gambit sorriu. "Eu, um X-Man? Você acha que seu guarda-costas iria aprovar?"

"Logan não confia facilmente, mas quando a sua confiança é conquistada, ele se torna extremamente fiel. E ele, como muitos outros aqui, sabe o quão difícil pode ser para iniciar uma vida de novo. Este é um lugar para novos começos."

"Não se opõe ao fato de que eu tentei matar cada membro do seu time?"

"Assim como a Vampira, antes de se juntar a nós."

Gambit levantou uma sobrancelha novamente. "Aposto que ela te deu bastante trabalho."

"Ela era um oponente formidável. Mas agora ela tem sido um valoroso membro desse time por anos, e ninguém aqui teria desejado que fosse de outra forma."

Gambit suspirou. "Sua oferta é consideravelmente generosa, Professor. Eu poderia até aceitá-la. Mas eu tenho algumas coisas para resolver antes de assumir uma vida tranqüila. Esta é uma chance única?"

"Enquanto eu comandar os X-Men, a oferta está de pé. Você é livre para ir, se precisar; e está convidado a retornar, se você puder."

"No entanto, tem uma coisa que eu gostaria de fazer antes de ir."

"E o que é?"

"Onde é o ponto fraco do seu Garoto de Ouro?"

O Professor sorriu. "Ah, sim, eu me esqueci. Você e Vampira têm uma aposta. Gostaria que eu pedisse ao Scott para treinar com você?"

"Nah. Só me aponte a direção da Sala de Perigo."

* * *

Assim que Gambit fechou a porta do escritório atrás dele, Charles levou sua cadeira até a mesa e pegou o telefone.

"Olá, Chris. É o Charles Xavier. Preciso saber sobre alguém que está em uma das suas bases na Flórida. Eu não tenho certeza em qual delas. O nome é Danvers, D-A-N-V-E-R-S, Carol".

Houve uma longa pausa.

"Em coma? Entendo. Há alguma atividade cerebral?"

Outra pausa.

"M-hm. Obrigado. Ela tem um bom seguro? O Suficiente para cobrir este tipo de cuidados de longo prazo?"

Charles pegou um lápis de uma gaveta e rabiscou alguns números no seu bloco de notas.

"Quando a cobertura se esgotar, me ligue. Eu insisto absolutamente. Eu vou garantir tudo. Você não precisa se preocupar com confidencialidade. Sim, eu vou. Obrigado Chris. Tenha uma boa noite." O Professor devolveu o telefone ao gancho e recostou-se na cadeira, suspirando. "Talvez", ele murmurou para si mesmo. "Talvez um dia. Ainda que provavelmente não."

* * *

Traduções para o capítulo:

_Comme vous êtes bêtes!_ Deus, vocês são todos estúpidos!

* * *

**Nota da Tradução Inglês-Português.**

1. Algodão Pima (nomeado graças aos índios Pima), é um termo genérico para algodão de fibra extra-longa cultivado em partes do sudoeste dos Estados Unidos, Austrália e Peru. Está entre os mais macios e duráveis do mundo. Tem qualidade inconfundível, sendo que apenas 3% do algodão produzido nos EUA é Pima.

* * *

**N/T: Hohoho, está acabando, povo! Só mais um capítulo e o epílogo, creio eu. É assim, curtinha e prazerosa, haha! Espero que tenham gostado; já tinha traduzido há um tempo, mas como acho mais comodo postar todas as fics no mesmo dia, achei por bem esperar um pouquinho. Culpem SPDPP! =P**


End file.
